Behind the Mask
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: Sequel to Popular: I have always been most curious to what lies behind Robin's mask. He promised he would show me someday. But when we go under the cover for the Batman near Christmas time I fear that Robin will hide behind his troubled past, and the very thing concealing his face. Rated M for violence, and serious concepts.
1. Prologue

_**This is the sequel to POPULAR so read that first if you haven't already. This story is rated M for mature concepts and has a lot of serious romance and intense action scenes. Please read and review! –xxGUSHINESSxx**_

I have learned the hard way that darkness is the worst form of torture.

A dark room, I waited for him. Why had he not come? Everything hurt, there was blood everywhere and it was still flowing from my damaged body. Hungry hands beat against me, formed bruises along my skin.

I screamed, a horrible shrieking sound, but no one heard me but my attacker, who swore angrily and hit me harder. I just had to scream a little longer and he would come. Robin would help me.

Then why was he not here? He promised…he promised…

It got so much harder to breathe, to thrash and to defend myself. The hands choked me and scraped against me, covered my mouth to smother me.

_"Please."_

Somehow I hoped this was enough to stop the hurting. I knew it was not. The hand pressed against my throat and I heard an animal crying. Who was that animal? Beast Boy was not here.

I then realized it was me. Choking, struggling, fighting, losing, _dying…_

Tears flowed down my face, made clear streaks through the blood. My shaking hands rose up to push back my attacker, but they were so weak. The ends of my fingers curled up, red liquid rolled down.

_"Help!" _I found the will to scream while I could. "Robin," I cried.

My attacker laughed at me. It was so dark. I could not see. Everything was dark, and red, and warm. The gargling sound returned to my throat. My nine stomachs flopped. I started to heave, as blood slid down my throat.

_Why did the end not come? _

"I love you," I breathed, my eyes began to roll to the back of my head. These words were not for my attacker, but for the one who did not attack. The one who failed to come.

It is a shame I have never heard them from his lips.


	2. The Conversation

I woke with a start, gasping. My head swam with the mare of the night still etched in my mind. I sat up quickly, and wiped the cold perspiration from my forehead. I cradled myself, while I rocked back and forth willing the dream to go away. I did not understand. I had wished for pleasant _shlorvaks_ that night. Why did I have such a horrible vision?

I peeled any blankets that had stuck to my rear and moved to look outside my window. The Earth moon was a magnificent orb of beauty. It still puzzles me to this day why humans do not appreciate it more. When I looked farther out among the horizon I noticed a thing band of sunshine. I flew over to my Mumbo clock to clarify the time. It mildly surprised me when it read 3:46 a.m.

It was much too early for any of my fellow Titans to be up, yet but I did not believe I could simply fall back to sleep after such a vicious experience. Perhaps if I were to see Robin I could ease my troubled mind. Surely he would understand.

I slid open the door to my room and crept quietly out into the dark hallway. I suppressed a giggle when I heard the unmistakable hum of Beast Boy's snoring as I passed his room. Various Earthly ornaments set up by Cyborg and him were draped almost everywhere for the holiday of Christmas. I was most enthusiastic to learn more about the holiday for it was the first time I would experience it. It would also be the first time we would celebrate it at the tower. In exactly seven days the extravagant Christmasing would commence!

As I wandered along the tower I wondered what I could say to Robin. Things had not been the same between us since we were trapped in Mad Mod's torturous school, and I had yet to find the courage to talk to him alone.

He said we must be heroes. That much I had heard of. But to be more had yet to cross his mind. The only thing I could look forward to in our "complicated" relationship was the revealing of his eyes. I had wondered many times what color his eyes are and it gave me "the butterflies" every time I am to think about it.

When his room appeared in view, I began to have the doubts on whether it would be polite to wake him. He might be very grouchy if I was to disturb him. But as I readied my fist to knock, I thought I heard him speak behind the door. I carefully pressed my ear against the smoothness of the door, careful not to make the peep. Robin was definitely talking, but to whom I was unsure.

"…long time no see, _Robin_."

Robin yawned. "What do you want?" he asked, quite grouchy. Perhaps it was wise for me to not disturb him.

"Nice to see you too," the voice said emotionless.

Robin hesitated. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. What's with the early wake-up call?"

"What? Can't an old friend talk to his favorite apprentice once in a while?"

I cocked my head to the side. That voice, I had heard it a few times before, and other than Slade, Robin had only been one other man's apprentice. It had to be the Batman! Oh, I had heard such wonderful stories about the great Batman who had adopted little Robin and trained him to be a superhero! I so desperately wanted to meet him but Robin always told me that he was far too busy.

I suddenly felt rather guilty. I should not have been listening to a conversation that was not meant for me, let alone one where the Batman was involved! However I could not tear my ear away from the door.

Robin snorted. "Can you tell me why you _really_ called?" he asked.

Batman cleared his throat. "All right you got me. I've been tracking a guy who might have had a major role in your parents' death. Perhaps you've heard of him. He goes by the name Stanley Wilson."

"No, he doesn't sound familiar," Robin answered stiffly.

I suppressed a gasp. I had no idea that Robin's parents had passed, let alone _murdered!_ It was unbearable to discover.

Batman sighed. "I thought so. Well he definitely was involved. He might have even been the very bastard that was sent to sabotage the equipment, but anyway we know where he is. He runs a strip joint on the other side of the city called Splitz, makes a big profit there. Used the money he earned off your parents' "accident" to start off big."

"What do you want me to do? I'll accept." I heard a small smacking noise and pictured him punching his fist into his hand.

"Well, this part of the mission actually doesn't concern you. Wilson is known for taking his favorite _workers_ home with him, where he keeps the passcode to his bank account safe. And if I'm correct, you have access to a very beautiful and _very willing_ young woman who will gladly go undercover as a spy."

Robin's voice sounded suddenly angry and I did not understand. "If you're talking about who I think you're talking about then the answer is no."

"This isn't your choice. You don't speak for Starfire. She'll come of her own accord."

"I'm her team leader."

I was slightly alarmed that they had started to discuss me. Was I really of use to the Batman? The thought made me feel joyful yet anxious.

"You're also letting the man that helped murder your parents get away with it," Batman reminded him. "It's really quite simple. She'll come to Gotham, pretend to be looking for work. She'll get a job at Splitz. He'll decide he likes her, and he'll take her home where she'll find and steal the code, and bring him to justice. Besides, it shouldn't be a problem unless you've been dating her. You _haven't_ been dating one of your teammates, have you?"

"No! It's just…she won't even know what any of this will mean. She's not the right girl for this, she's too innocent. Can't you find someone else? Get Barbara to do it," he protested.

I heard Robin's former mentor snort. "You think she would do something like this? Besides, she's been seen around Gotham too much. Wilson would want someone new and different. Someone he has never laid eyes on before."

"He'll know it's her. She's pretty well known."

"Not in Gotham. Even if he does recognize her, he'll be drawn to her power and status. Besides, it's not like she has to _do_ anything. Her mere presence should win Wilson over right away."

"Somehow that doesn't make me any feel better."

"I don't need you to feel good about this," he said, irritated.

"She's _not_ going," Robin declared.

"She's going." Batman said abruptly.

"Then so am I."

"Listen-" he started.

"If she goes, I go," Robin said plainly.

Batman sighed. It was silent for a very long time. I held my breath in case my soft breathing gave me away. Finally he answered. "Very well, prepare to leave tomorrow at noon."

"That soon?" he asked doubtfully.

"Crime never sleeps. You know that better than anyone. The whole operation should take about one week."

Robin paused again. "But…that's Christmas."

"Your point?" Batman asked.

"…Never mind," he muttered.

"Then it's settled. Have your bags packed for Gotham tomorrow. I would say pack light, but I'm afraid you won't be staying at Wayne Manor. Wilson is already on our trail and he knows that Wayne Enterprises has something to do with it. He's no fool."

"Where will we stay then?" he questioned.

"If you go to Gotham's park near the center of town you'll find somewhere to stay. Alfred should be there. I'll join you shortly after you arrive."

"Alright," Robin said grumpily. "See you then."

I heard the laptop close and then Robin let out a tremendous sigh. After their conversation I was left feeling confused and uncertain. I was more than happy to help the Batman with anything, even if it meant traveling all the way to Gotham. However I was a little upset that I might miss my first Christmas with my friends. I was also extremely confused with the task at hand. Robin was right, I did not know what a strip joint was, but it sounded like something I could handle.

There was more shuffling behind the door and then, when I least expected it, it slid open. I had leaned so far forward that I plopped to the ground in a heap. I looked up sheepishly to see Robin glaring down at me.

"Starfire!" he snapped, "What are you doing? Were you eavesdropping?"

I got to my feet and brushed myself off. "My apologizes Robin, I had had a mare of the night and wished to seek your help on deciphering it, but then I heard the Batman discuss to you about going under the cover and I…I…I am most willing to help. If the mission involves anything having to do with the stripping of stickers from their packaging then I will be most useful."

Robin paused for a moment, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Star, it doesn't have to do with…with stickers."

"Oh, what does it have to do with then?"

I could see, even in the darkness that his face had turned red. "Uh…I'll get back to you on that. But next time, if you need anything, just knock."

"I will make sure of it…Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I had no idea about your parents. I am truly sorry-" I went to place my hand on his shoulder but he moved out of my reach, his face a hard shell. It was such a dramatic change from the boy flushing moments ago. He turned around so his back was to me. I had not expected such a reaction. It hurt me to see him like this.

"I wish you hadn't heard that part of the conversation."

I felt so utterly guilty now. Why was I such a stubborn _glartich?_

"I-I am sorry, I should not have intruded," I told him softly.

My heart sank when he did not answer me. "Robin, forgive me. I was merely trying to comfort you. Perhaps if you were to talk about it, it would make you feel-"

"No." His voice was hard.

There was a long pause of unsure silence between us. I did not know how to respond. In the past Robin would distance himself from the team…from _me_ if he had something on his mind. I would do anything for him to be happy, for him not to distance himself again.

He sighed. "You should get some rest," he finally said, although his words were rather forced.

I nodded, then turned to leave but I halted. "I do not think I can fall asleep after listening to such an… unusual conversation. I will most likely head up to the rooftop and watch the sunrise. Would you perhaps like to join me?" I clasped my hands together hoping that he would accept.

"Can't, I have to pack."

My hands fell limply at my sides. "Of course," I said softly. "how foolish of me. I will leave you." He did not turn around as I left the room.

~0~0~0~

It was such a glorious feeling, sitting on the roof of Titans Tower watching the sunrise, even if I was alone. Robin would usually sit beside me, but I did not want to anger him further. I had not had the pleasure of watching the glittering rays of sunshine since before our journey to Tokyo. Everything had changed since then, even the sunrise it seemed.

I sighed against the faintly warm rays of the winter sun on my skin. I loved the way the warmth felt, but I also enjoyed winter too. The beautiful snow made up for the frigid weather. If I shut my eyes it was almost as if I could hear the crunch of the snow against boots, the howling winter winds, the chattering of teeth...I opened my eyes. The chattering of teeth seemed a bit too realistic.

I frowned, listening to the sound of teeth being ground against each other in a frenzy. It took me a moment to realize the sound was coming from behind me and I turned my upper body to the right.

Robin stood a few feet away from me. He wore one of his sweatshirts but was still shivering from head to toe. He hugged himself tightly, trying in vain to keep warm.

"M-m-mind if I-I j-join you-u?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I patted the space next to me, returning the smile. He took a seat next to me, his body convulsing as another tremor passed through him. I frowned, suddenly worried for my friend.

"I f-forgot how c-c-cold it was out h-here," he chattered.

"Oh Robin," I said, sympathatically. "I am sorry. I have forgotten that you are not used to such temperatures!"

"I-I-It's O-k-k-ay Sta-a-r, really-y," he insisted, smiling at me.

"Oh it is not, the o and the k!" I insisted. "Would you perhaps like the hug?"

I pretended like nothing had happened this morning and I believe it was for the best. Robin pretended too, but I knew that joining me to watch the sunrise was his way of an apology.

He hesitated when I opened my arms, ready to receive him, although I do not know why. He clearly thought against it because he scooted over into my embrace. I pressed myself against him, allowing some of my heat to leave my skin and enter his. After a few minutes his shivers became less and less frequent.

"Thanks," he said. I could feel him smiling into my shoulder. He was doing that a lot lately…smiling. It seemed unnatural and I figured he was trying to keep the usually light mood up between us.

"I welcome you," I told him sincerely. "On Tamaran we experience weather much worse than this, so I tend to forget what humans are used to."

"It must be nice, being warm all the time," Robin said, his voice muffled.

I frowned. "Well on my world we do not have nice. We have what is needed to survive, nothing more."

Robin looked up then. "Is that why you like it better here on Earth?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have never admitted that I prefer Earth over Tamaran." I smiled noticing his embarrassed expression. "But yes."

Robin laughed then leaned his head into mine. I could have stayed like that, in that moment forever. But of course I could not. Eventually we had to rise and prepare for the days ahead of us. He had to pack his things; I had to say my farewells to Silkie. He had to check in with Batman, I had to inform our friends of the news. So much to do, but where was the enthusiasm for the mission that had been present within me earlier? It seemed to have disappeared along with the Earth's moon.

Yes, we both had many things to do. We were heroes after all. And of course, as heroes we had responsibilities. That was something Robin would never let me forget.


	3. Meeting the Graysons

After I watched the sunrise I made my way down to the living room where my friends were. Raven was reading one of her dark books on the couch while Cyborg and Beast Boy played on the game console. Their voices were steadily rising as they rapidly pressed buttons with their fingers. I stifled a giggle at Raven's annoyed expression.

"Friends!" I said, clasping my hands together. "I have an important announcement to make! It involves the Earthly holiday Christmas!" My eyes squinted in joy.

They returned to their normal size when I realized no one had paid any attention. I frowned. Perhaps they had not heard me. I flew over to the couch and rested my palms on the back of it, leaning my head over to rest in between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Friends," I repeated, my smile returning. "Would you mind pausing your game for just a moment? I have something to say that is of interest."

"Don't bother Starfire," Raven deadpanned. "There's no use reasoning with these morons."

"Hey I heard that, Raven!" Beast Boy grunted angrily, not taking his eyes off the bright screen of the television.

"Besides, only one of us is a moron, and we all know who that is," Cyborg snickered.

Beast Boy rounded on him. "Are you calling me a moron?" he demanded.

"Yeah, so did Raven."

"She thinks you're one too!" he protested.

"No, she doesn't, do you Rae?" he pressed his giant metal hand in Beast Boy's face to push him away.

"It takes one to know one," she replied darkly, putting down her book.

The living room burst with the sounds of an argument. I placed my hands over my ears, desperately wishing that Robin would hurry and pack to stop this catastrophe. I think when the act of pillow throwing added to the noise I erupted.

"ENOUGH, WITH THE YELLING PLEASE!" I screamed and everyone froze. Finally satisfied I opened my mouth to speak. "Friends," I started calmly, "I believe it is appropriate to inform you that Robin and I will be leaving on a mission today at noon. We will not return until around Christmas."

The pillows in Cyborg and Beast Boy's hand plopped to the ground forgotten. Raven snapped her book shut, and raised her eyebrows. They did not speak for one long moment and then the arguing set in once more.

"Starfire you can't go, this is your first Christmas ever!" Beast Boy complained.

"Seems like strange timing," Raven commented.

"Yeah…" Cyborg said, placing a finger on his face, thinking. "What's this about anyway? If you and Robin are going then we're coming too!" he declared as Beast Boy nodded.

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief at Robin's voice.

"What do you mean, no?"

Robin came to stand by me, his eyes narrowed. "I mean it Cyborg; we've been called to go on a mission that's _only_ for us. You three can't come this time."

"But we're a team!" Beast Boy argued.

"We'll still be a team, but this is only temporary. Like Star told you, we'll be back by Christmas at the latest."

Raven stood up to stand beside Cyborg. "And we can't know where you're going because…?"

Robin shook his head. "I can't say why. I wish I could, but I promised I wouldn't say anything." He reached into his pocket to grab his communicator then handed it to Cyborg. I mimicked his actions.

"Wow, we can't even contact you? Now I really have to know what's going on," Cyborg said, narrowing his eyes. "What's so important that you two have to miss Christmas?"

Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It _does_ seem like bad timing," Raven offered.

"Are you guys going on vacation without us?" Beast Boy asked, outraged.

I shook my head as Robin snapped, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know," Cyborg spoke, holding his hands up. "BB might have a point. You sure you guys aren't going on your…_honeymoon_?" he smirked as Beast Boy burst out laughing. Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin tensed and turned a deep shade of Christmas red. "Grrr…."

I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and raised my other hand to silence the two boys. "I can assure you that Robin and I are not eloping. We have been assigned a mission from-mph!" Robin hastily covered my mouth with his hand and smiled sheepishly at the others, who raised their eyebrows in response.

I was extremely embarrassed. How could I have almost given away our mission when it had not even commenced?

"Whatever," Raven said, breaking the silence that had settled over us.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave us suspicious stares before shrugging and resting back down on the sofa of sitting.

Robin sighed then turned to me. "Are you all packed?"

I paled. I had not even started. "Um…almost."

"Then you should finish up," he said walking me to the door.

I paused at the doorway. "Will I be flying us to-" I looked at our friends cautiously. "_Gotham_?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, we'll take the R-Cycle. I painted it black so it looks different. We don't want people realizing the Teen Titans are in town. They probably won't recognize you anyway but I put some civilian clothes on your bed to change into just in case. Once we're there I'm sure you'll have time to go shopping or something."

I nodded before glancing back at out friends. "Will we really be leaving them all alone?"

Robin paused, following my gaze. "You're right. I'll call for temporary back-up." He started to head toward the monitors. "Meet me on the roof in about a half an hour."

I nodded once more before flying to my room. Once there I noticed a pile of clothes, neatly folded on my bed. I changed into my new outfit before catching a glance of myself in the mirror. I wore denim blue skinny jeans that hugged my hips tightly. I supposed Robin did the best he could have to guess my size. I recognized the shirt as soon as I put it on. It was Terra's Titan shirt, however it also fit tightly. Terra had been much, much tinier than I, so her shirt ended just below my chest. Robin had also laid out a black leather jacket but I did not need that. It then occurred to me that normal humans would so I put that on as well. My shoes were made of soft fur; I believe was known as sheepskin. Finally I tried on the black leather gloves necessary to protect against the biting cold of winter.

I began packing the items I would need such as my regular attire and undergarments and toiletries. I pinned my hair up and checked myself in the mirror. I rarely wore my hair up because it did not suit me, but today was an exception. I had the butterflies in my stomach thinking about the unknown mission. No wonder I could not tell my friends, I did not even know myself. Robin had said that the Batman would explain everything to me once we were there and I believed I could detect relief among his features when he told me this.

When I completed my packing I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out into the hallway. It had only taken me ten minutes to pack my things and I was unsure of what to do next. I replayed the events of early this morning in my head. I found myself thinking of Robin's deceased parents. If my _k'norfka _had passed I would not know what to do. But I had never heard Robin mention them, and I wanted to learn more for his sake, but how?

As I began walking down the hallway I heard footsteps behind me. _Raven!_ She walked with her book in her hand, completely unsuspecting. I remembered how Raven had been forced to look inside Robin's mind when his own was taken over by Slade. Perhaps she knew a thing or two about Robin's ancestors.

"Raven!" I exclaimed, grabbing her from the hood and flying her into my room. She gave a startled gasp and narrowed her eyes in annoyance when she saw it was me. I shut my door once we had entered, hoping no one would disturb us.

"Nice outfit," she said in her monotone voice, surveying my new style. "Why am I here, and why do you look so guilty?"

I shook my head and smiled sweetly. "I am not feeling the guilt Raven, I am merely curious about Robin. He has an interesting past that he does not willingly share with anyone, yes?"

She suddenly became wary, I could see it in her eyes. "I suppose so," she replied, cautious.

I sighed, knowing I could not trick the answer out of her. It would be wrong of me to do so, and I highly doubted I could if I tried. "Oh Raven, he has been most short with me lately and it has something to do with his parents. I do not wish to pry, only to understand. Do you think it is wrong of me to ask you for information?"

Raven thought this over. "The mind is a complicated and secretive place, Starfire. Although I would usually say it's none of our business, I'm rather curious as well. Recently, when I've been meditating, I come to this place that I've never been before. I think it might have something to do with Robin and the bond we share."

I cocked my head to the side. "Are you perhaps thinking you can read his thoughts?"

"Not quite. It seems that whenever Robin is thinking of something desperately, something he can't really express, it transfers into my mind." Raven paused. "However I've never been able to focus long enough to discover what any of it means. And although you all are really distracting, I think it has to do with how close I am to Robin himself. Well…I'm not really _close_ to anyone."

"What about Beast Boy?" I inquired.

Her head snapped up, and she looked away quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I decided not to mention him anymore. "So, do you perhaps think I can see these visions for myself? Possibly through your eyes?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't let anyone besides you do this. I just know how close you two are."

I tried not to blush as I sat on my bed. A few moments later she joined me, crossing her legs and holding out her hands. I copied her position and took her hands closing my eyes.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep you in my mind. You might be able to see more than I have, but if you do you must not tell me. That vision was meant for you and you only, understand?"

"I understand."

I felt her hands relax and I did the same. Together we chanted her words. The words that could help me find, and understand Robin. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

The bed underneath me disappeared as we floated. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos._"

Raven's hands seemed to be slipping away from me. Had she regretted what she was doing? Or was this working?

_"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."_

As the words left my lips, I felt myself float away.

~0~0~0~

I was taken to a place that I found most strange. It was open and the ground was rocky and sandy. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with white puffy clouds dotted everywhere. There were boxes piled in some places, as many as twenty in one pile. People were unloading items from trucks but I could not make out what from this distance. I looked straight ahead where a tent that was most gigantic sat, its flag on top waving in the breeze.

This place was most strange. There did not seem to be many people here, those that were present were unloading the trucks. I heard the roar of some sort of animal that made me jump. Was this what Beast Boy had called a zoo? It seemed like it but I could only locate a few animals. Mostly tigers and lions, not the variety that I had expected.

I cocked my head at the tent that lay before me. It was certainly very large although I do not know what it could have been used for. I heard laughter erupting from inside it and a moment later a couple appeared. They were talking and smiling to each other. I assumed they were helping with the unloading of the trucks.

The man had dark jet black hair that was tussled messily on his head. His jaw was broad and square, his eyes a hazel color. The woman was quite the opposite with her blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, and slim figure. Raven had always told me that opposites attract. Perhaps she was referring to Beast Boy and herself.

I shook my head to clear the thought. I had to focus on the vision. But where was Robin? Was I seeing this scene from his own eyes? Maybe if I could locate a mirror I would know for sure.

Suddenly a breeze picked up, rustling my hair. I caught a glimpse of my its familiar red color and found myself feeling disappointed. I was me, not Robin. Where was he? I heard footsteps behind me and before I could turn someone brushed past me.

"'scuze me, pardon me," a young boy called, not even glancing up to look at who he had bumped into. He was quite young, I would guess he would be around ten years of age. He was running quite fast, and I wondered what the hurry was. Suddenly a truck started to back up and I gasped, afraid he would be run over. Before I could fly in and save him, he placed his foot on the approaching bumper and launched himself off, completing a front flip before he landed on the ground.

I was rather impressed. I could certainly not do that. The way he glided through the air seemed awfully familiar to me. But I could not place my thumb on it. I watched in amazement as the boy jumped over boxes, completing flip after flip without any of the scratches. The couple watched from the tent smiling at him.

The boy shot himself at them and they embraced him laughing. I smiled at this touching scene. Perhaps they were his parents? Now that I paid attention it seemed that the boy had many of the man's features, but his mother's eyes.

I was not aware of how long I was watching them, but they looked up suddenly, my eyes locking with theirs. The man held his hand up and made a gesture to come closer. I looked around wondering if he was perhaps signaling someone else, but everyone had left, even the people who had previously been unloading trucks.

I gulped, walking towards them. They were smiling, possibly from my reaction. Once I was in speaking distance with them I stopped walking. I looked at the family. The woman had her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Did…I do something…bad?" I asked nervously.

The boy chuckled and the woman squeezed his shoulder in warning. The man's smile grew bigger. "Not at all. We had just never seen you before. What brings you here, miss?"

"Um, where is here?" I inquired, looking around.

"Why, you've come upon the Gotham Circus, setting up for its annual performance!" he exclaimed. "The name's John Grayson. I'm the manager, not to mention part of the performance itself. This is my wife Mary, and my son Richard." He gestured to each member of his family. "And you are…?"

I paused. Perhaps it would not be wise for me to use my real name. "Kori Anders," I answered, thinking quickly to the name I had been called in Mad Mod's school. He held out his hand and I took it. He shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Kori. Are you in one of the new acts?"

I cocked my head to the side once more. "No, I do not do much of the acting."

The boy laughed out loud. "He was asking if you were a part of the show," he said in a voice that made it clear he was amused.

"Dick," the woman scolded, glancing down at her son.

The laughter in his eyes faded. "Sorry," he mumbled, his gaze dropping.

"It is quite alright," I assured him. "English is not my first language."

"Really?" the woman asked in interest. "Where are you originally from?"

"Tokyo," I lied, thinking quickly once more. Dick looked up at me in interest.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, but we have to help set up. There's a lot to do," John told me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well. I shall be on my way." _Where ever that is._

"Wait," Dick spoke as I turned to leave. "Can she come see the inside of the tent? I want to show her the trapeze act."

John and Mary exchanged a glance before nodding. "Alright, as long as she wants to."

I nodded. "Yes, I am currently searching for someone, but I suppose I have time." _Robin can wait._

"Who are you looking for?" Dick questioned.

I smiled. "I do not think you know him, he is a friend of mine. Now, what is this act of trapezing that you wish to display for me?"

He led me eagerly through the opening of the flap and my vision was unexpectedly clouded with white. I gasped as it got tremendously harder to breath and blinked open my eyes. I was floating above my bed again, my hands still holding Raven's. Her eyes opened as well.

It was silent for a moment as I took in what I had seen.

"I know I said I wouldn't ask, but did you at least find anything useful?" she questioned.

I released her hands and shook my head, disappointed. "I did not find Robin. On the contrary I meant this wonderful family-"

There was a knock at the door. "Robin says you guys have to go now!" Beast Boy called.

Raven and I exchanged a glance. She then shrugged. "It was worth a try. Well come one, you better get going."

I grabbed my bag and together we made our way to the roof. Beast Boy chattered about the things I would miss while I was away, clearly trying to change my mind about leaving, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I was disappointed in myself that I could not find Robin, but I was even more saddened at the thought that I might never see the little boy with the blue eyes again.


	4. Streams of Tears

_** I AM NOW TAKEING REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS FOR RobxStar AND/OR RAExBB! PM ME if you have any ideas you would like to share! -xxGUSHINESSxx**_

Thick gray clouds were beginning to form by the time I brought the painted R-Cycle from the garage to the roof of the tower. I hoped it would snow, but that seemed unlikely in the area we were in. Perhaps there would be snow in Gotham.

Cyborg let out a long whistle and Robin tugged at his collar in an uncomfortable state once they noticed my new attire. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed as well, even though he had been conversing with me for the past several minutes. I crinkled my eyebrows in worry at Raven's annoyed expression.

I cleared my throat loudly when no one had said anything after a few moments. Robin shook his head quickly and coughed, regaining his normally aloof composure. He faced the other Titans, one hand on his motorcycle. His clothes consisted of blue jeans, sneakers, and a white button-up shirt. His hair was not as spiky as usual. He still had his mask upon his face.

"Robin! You look…"

"Weird?" he guessed.

I scratched my neck and grinned. "I was going to say different, it suits you."

He smiled sheepishly before facing the others.

"I've contacted Kole and Gnarrk for back-up since you'll be missing two members of the team," Robin explained. "They should be here shortly. In the meantime, while I'm gone, Cyborg, you're in charge."

"Boo-yah!" he exclaimed.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy complained.

"Don't leave me with them," Raven said, her eyes showing a brief moment of desperation before returning to normal.

Robin smirked then patted her shoulder in farewell. I hugged her tightly.

"Farewell Raven, I shall see you soon," I promised. When I drew away from her she looked at me strangely for a moment before looking away.

I hugged Beast Boy and then Cyborg. His arms seemed to linger on me a moment longer and I heard Robin clear his throat loudly. As I turned back toward him I noticed he was already on his motorcycle and his face was red again. I waved to my friends one last time before climbing onto the back of the R-Cycle, placing my hands on Robin's back. He handed me a helmet before placing his own on.

Raven's circle of power slipped underneath us and started to levitate, lifting us over the blue waters of our home, away from Jump City.

"Good-bye friends! I hope you have a jolly holly Christmas!" I called smiling, as they waved back.

The circle carried us to the edge of the waters before placing us down in an area filled with thick pine trees. Robin revved the vehicle and we were zooming down an unknown path. Dark green blurs flew by us as we drifted through the endless forest. The strong smell of pine filled my senses and I shook my head to clear it.

Robin said we could have taken a plane to Gotham, but this way we would not have to worry about other people around us until we actually arrived there. I did not question this logic knowing it was probably for the best. After about an hour's worth of strong pine scents and eerie silence I decided to initiate conversation.

"Robin, if it is alright with you, I wish to learn more about the merry Christmas," I spoke casually, leaning forward so he could hear me better. "Would it bother you if you were to share your knowledge on this holiday?"

I thought I heard him chuckle. "No, of course it wouldn't bother me. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I answered, my eyes glowing in wonder. He chuckled again and began to share.

He told me wondrous things. He spoke of the beautiful colors and decorations that humans hung up when Christmas was approaching. He told of the hanging of ornaments on the Christmas tree, which looked similar to the ones we were passing now. He mentioned the glorious smells of the gingerbread cookies that people baked, and of the warm, creamy, chocolaty drink known as hot cocoa. He explained how human children hung up stockings and left out cookies for a jolly fat man who slipped down the chimney of fire and left them presents under the tree. He also spoke of the man whose skin was made of ice, that children believed he was the one who left frost everywhere when it was cold. His name was Jack Frost. He described the tinkling sound of silver bells as carolers sang Christmas themes songs. He spoke of the red holly berries, and tinsel, and the smell of the fire on Christmas Eve. He said it was a time for family and friends, to laugh and exchange memories.

He also mentioned mistletoe. He told me that some people hung it in their homes and when two people were caught under it, it was custom to share a kiss.

I thought how romantic that must be; sitting with someone you love, close to the warm fire, sharing the cookies of ginger and bread. Then when the fire died down to a whisper, you would hold your loved one close and kiss them on the lips.

On Tamaran, the closest thing we had to Christmas was the holiday of friendship, _Blorthog._ Somehow, Christmas sounded much more enjoyable.

"Have you ever kissed anyone underneath the mistletoe?" I asked curiously, after a blissful silence had settled between us. I loosened my arms around him, unaware that I had been holding him so tightly.

His body stiffened slightly beneath my arms. "Um…no. Not a lot of people have. It's just something silly that couples do."

"Oh," I mumbled. I was relieved that he had never performed the rituals of mistletoe but his response crushed my secret hope that it would happen to us. Beat Boy had hung up a few cloves of the romantic decoration over doorways and I believed he hoped Raven would be caught under it with him. The thought gave me the warm fuzzies and happiness for my friends.

It was silent after that. The sun slowly slid lower in the now orange and pink tinged sky. I yawned and my eyelids began to droop. I shook myself awake. I would not let Robin stay up by himself. It would not be fair. However I was so very sleepy and I was warm and comfortable pressed up against his back. I carefully laid my head between his shoulder blades. I thought I could hear the steady drumming of his heartbeat, but that may have possible been the terrain we were riding on. We had long since seen the last of the pine trees and we were currently on stiff, orange desert, where you could see for miles in every direction possible.

My eyes fluttered shut for a moment before I snapped them open again. I had to stay awake. Robin was counting on me. I had to stay…

_X'hal,_ I fell asleep. I knew this because I was no longer in the orange desert and Robin was not by my side. I did not know where I was. Pine trees surrounded me, and then sloped downward into a steep cliff. Sitting rocks were perched along the edge, making a convenient place to rest.

I glanced up at the nighttime sky. The moon hang low in the form of a waning crescent. Thousands of stars glittered up above and I was amazed to see so many. They resembled _fanorbla_ flies from my home world.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. I could hear the chirping of the crickets, and the gurgling of a possible stream. I listened to the unmistakable sound of the bull frog, and the whispers of the wind that carried it all to my ears. I heard something else. It was quite and muffled, but I knew it was nearby. I cocked my head to the side to get a better listen. It sounded sad and heartbroken. It sounded like mourning. I realized with a jolt of dread that the noises were sobs.

I flew forward, following the crying sounds, listening and wondering who could be making such a noise. I placed my hands on a pine tree near the edge of the cliff and peered from behind it. I could make out the form of a small silhouette, slumped on one of the sitting rocks. It was male, I could tell from the sobs. Then it hit me.

I was in one of Robin's memories again. I would not be able to see something so clearly and distinctively. How could I have entered Robin's mind if I had not summoned Raven? Perhaps when I entered a memory last time, I took some of the bond Raven had shared with Robin. I do not see how that could be possible, but it was likely. However, just like before, Robin was nowhere to be seen.

I flew over to the silhouette cautiously, for I did not want to frighten him. I landed a few yards away and stared at the weeping figure. From up close I could tell it was a small boy. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. Why was he so sad? It broke my heart to see someone suffering like this. I let out a breath that I did not realize I had been holding.

The head of the boy snapped up in alarm. I stood up quickly.

"Who's there?" he asked, making his voice sound like he wasn't afraid.

"Do not worry, I do not wish to harm you," I assured the boy.

He paused cocking his head to the side. "Kori?" he asked softly.

I gasped. I knew that voice. I walked over to the little Dick Grayson and sat by his side. "Yes, it is I, Dick. What are you doing so far out here?"

Now that I was this close to him, I recognized his startling blue eyes. He turned away, wiping his eyes furiously, so I would not see he had been crying.

"I'm not too far away," he told me. "Honest. Mr. Wayne's mansion is over there." He pointed in back of us, sniffling again. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for someone."

"You were looking for someone last time I saw you. Who is it?" he questioned.

"No one that you know," I explained.

"Tell me."

I smiled at his persistent nature. It reminded me of the very person I was trying to find. "His name is Robin."

Dick turned away and wiped his eyes again. "That's what my mother always called me," he murmured so quietly I had not sure he had even said it.

I frowned. "Dick, I do not understand. Are you alright? Where are your parents?"

He sniffled again, and when he replied, his voice was so small. "I'm alright. Really."

This did not reassure me. I reached a hand toward his face, and turned it to look at mine. He did not turn away again. He also did not bother to dry the stream of tears from his face as he looked at me.

"You are not alright," I said.

The tears steamed faster down his face. "They're gone Kori. And…and…I miss them."

His breathing was uneven and he shut his eyes. I felt my heart being ripped into two pieces. I wiped the tears from his eyes and he opened them. And I was blessed with their magnificent color.

"Oh Dick," I whispered. "I am so sorry."

We sat in silence for a long time. We just sat under the many stars, staring at each other. Each time he blinked fresh tears would drip down his cheeks and each time they did I would wipe them away. I was surprised and disturbed that humans could release so much water.

Finally he dropped our gaze to look at the stars. My hands left his face and I glanced up with him.

"It isn't fair," he whispered, more to himself than to me.

"No, it is most certainly not fair," I said quietly.

He looked at me. "How would you know?" He was not trying to be hurtful, his tone was merely curious.

"I have never told anyone this," I began. "But many years ago I had a brother. My sister and I loved him. Well…_I_ loved him enough for the both of us. Then, things became complicated. A great war struck out and we were losing."

"In Tokyo?" he asked confused.

I smiled. "Not quite."

He gave me a knowing glance and did not question me further.

"To save my younger brother, they sent him far away. I never saw him again and he was believed to have been killed." My eyes became moist as I remembered. "My older sister had become allies with our opponents and sold me over to them. My parents fell ill with despair for their children, and fell soon after that. I escaped and…came to the America."

It was so hard to explain to him. He could not know I was from a different planet and I believe he was smart enough to notice the gaps in my story. However he did not question anything, realizing I did not wish to speak any more about it.

He placed his chin on his knees. "I'm sorry."

I sniffed. "It is the o and the k. Perhaps we are quite similar in a way."

There was silence for a long time. "Thank you," he said.

I smiled, through the tears that began to drip down my face. "Of course. A friend should not be alone in the time of the needs." I thought I saw him smile, as a few more tears leaked from his eyes.

He took my hand in his and I gave it a squeeze. We watched the stars until they faded. One by one. My eyes fluttered shut.

~0~0~0~

When I awoke the orange desert was gone. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground. We were riding up a rather steep hill and I heard Robin yawn. The sky was a brilliant red as the sun was almost finished with the setting. I lifted my face of his back and stretched, feeling some of my joints crack.

"You awake yet?" Robin asked.

I felt rather guilty. "I am sorry. I should not have fallen asleep while you were up."

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad," he assured me. "We're almost there anyway."

As we sped up the hill and sailed over the top of it, a magnificent city came into view. Tall, dark, looming, buildings towered over us as we entered the city. I had never seen anything like it, and I suddenly understood why there was so much trouble here. It was very dark and ominous.

We passed a few people as we zoomed down the roads of Gotham. I waved hesitantly at them, but they shrank back into the shadows. One man made an obscene gesture when I waved and I decided to stop. I held onto Robin tighter.

We wound down several roads and came to a stop at a red light. Robin glanced down a road to the right and I followed his gaze. In the distance loomed a tremendous iron gate, surrounding a rather large house. The house had many windows and appeared to be very expensive. If I looked closer I noticed the name _Wayne_ was spelled out along the top of the gate. This name sounded familiar but I could not place my thumbnail on it.

The light turned green and I glanced at Robin curiously when he did not go. His eyes were focused on the house. His expression was strange. It was almost as if he was sad…_longing_ I believe the word was.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Robin?" I prodded him as I spoke softly. "I believe the light has changed."

He shook his head, regaining the bearing and glanced angrily behind us when a car honked the horn. He revved up his bike and then continued on the road.

As we drove past more buildings, I could not help but notice the posters that had been hung up. Some of the appeared to be damaged by water, as if they had been there a long time and no one had bothered to remove them. I alternated my head right and left catching glimpses of the signs. When we got particularly close to one I spotted the word 'circus' scrawled upon it. I watched Robin to see if he had seen the posters but he was too focused on our journey.

As we stopped at another red light a particularly damaged and torn poster caught the attention of my eye. It was hard to make out because of the shredded and tattered condition it was in, but the people on the poster stood out to me. There were three of them, a man a women, and a small boy. I stared at the boy, studying his cartoon drawn face. Checking the eyes for the familiar color. My hand subconsciously reached out as if to caress his face.

I was about to say something to Robin but the sudden jerking of the bike starting up again distracted me. We drove for a little longer until we came upon what must be the Gotham Park. Robin drove through it; looking around for the man the Batman had called Alfred.

As I took in our surroundings I noticed that few people were here. I could not say I could blame the absence. It did not look inviting at all. The water around the park was a dark, murky color and smelt funny. The ground was mossy and the path we traveled on had several bumps and holes in it. Not to mention the ominous graveyard situated next to the park itself. I gulped at this, unsure if I would want to stay here.

I heard Robin sigh in relief and I gazed up ahead to find an elegant and kind faced man standing beside a tree. He smiled at us in recognition and I was sure this was Alfred. Robin hit the brakes steadily on the R-Cycle until he was only a few feet from Alfred.

"Alfred, it's good to see you," he nodded, removing his helmet.

Alfred returned his nod. "It is rather good to see you as well, Master D-" Robin must have given him a warning glance because he stopped and nodded, glancing at me. "I suppose I shall just refer to you as Master Robin then?"

"Rob, wouldn't hurt," Robin said looking around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

Alfred nodded once more. "Very well, I shall take you resting quarters." He looked around, possibly for the same reasons Robin had and twisted a branch of the tree he was standing beside. Suddenly the ground lowered beneath my own feet, and I suppressed a gasp, as we were lowered into what must have been a Batcave.


	5. Sharing

_**Hey so I know that Robin's parent's killer didn't mention a Stanley Wilson, but I was going to add him in because…well you'll see. You may know WILSON better than you think!**_

_**Yeah, that's right. Try to figure that out. :)**_

We were lowered into a small area where there was nothing but cement. It was quite similar to the garage where Cyborg kept his 'baby.' I flew off the motorcycle, placing the helmet on the seat and Robin did the same. I looked where we currently were and wondered if this was where we would be staying.

Robin retrieved our luggage from the storage compartment in the R-Cycle and he handed my bag to me. I smiled and then glanced over at Alfred who was watching us with that same look of kindness on his face. I flew over to him.

"Greetings Alfred, I am Starfire, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you."

His smile grew bigger. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Starfire." He bowed and then turned to Robin. "Master Robert," he continued his eyes glinting slyly, "Would you care to see your living quarters?"

Robin smirked. "Sure Alfred that would be swell."

Alfred retreated to the far side of the room and tapped the wall in various places. A panel of buttons came up and he typed in a code. A door slid open before our eyes and I jumped in excitement. I thought I could see Robin smiling from my peripheral vision.

Alfred led us up a series of stairs and I was thankful that I could fly because I would certainly become tired very quickly if I could not. Alfred did not slow his pace though, and Robin seemed to be keeping up just fine. Perhaps he was used to such entrances.

We finally came upon another doorway with yet another code. Alfred typed this one in as well and the door once again slid open to reveal the most magnificent place I had ever laid my eyes on.

There was only one room however it was large enough to be considered five. To the right there appeared to be a kitchen with beautiful countertops of granite and a fridge that was twice the size of our own back in Titans Tower.

A majestic red satin curtain separated the left half of the room and I pulled it open to see what lay beyond it. I gasped in pleasure at what I found. A gigantic platinum bathtub was in the center of the crystal tiled bathroom that shone like the Earth's moon. A shower with a fancy glass door stood near the back of the room, filled with expensive moisturizers. I flew out of the bathroom at warp speed to discover what else this room was filled with.

There was a TV of plasma screen that would have had its back to us if I had stayed by the doorway. A sofa, much like the one back home was positioned in front of it. A remote lay upon the couch but I could not keep track of the so many buttons so I merely continued on my exploration.

Finally, and this was my favorite part, there was a king sized bed with a massive mahogany headboard behind the sofa. Once again if I were still standing by the door way it would be the back center of the room. I had to climb a few small steps to get to it because it was elevated above the rest of the room. I launched myself onto the bed, squealing in joy as I bounced up and down on the soft mattress.

I heard Alfred chuckled and he turned to Robin. "I believe she likes it here, Master Robert."

Robin did not answer at first. I stilled and waited for his response expectantly and was surprised by his expression. Something was not right by the look placed upon his features. After a moment's silence he spoke, though it was not in response to Alfred's question.

"Why is there only one bed?"

Alfred smiled once more, but this smile was different than the others. He seemed most sheepish. "Master Bruce informed me that only Miss Starfire was to be staying in Gotham. Your addition was made on short notice."

Robin nodded, but he seemed rather uncomfortable. I did not see a problem. The bed was certainly large enough for both of us to be comfortable.

Alfred took our bags and placed them beside the bed. Robin followed to stand beside me, his arms crossed. Alfred looked up at us both and began to describe for us this next week.

"Master Br-" he paused, glancing at me. "Master Batman will contact you ever day unless something comes up. He will visit tomorrow afternoon and explain your mission in better detail. Tonight you are expected to become situated and wait for further instructions. Tomorrow is a day for you two to complete any shopping necessary for the mission. There had been a list suggesting which stores you visit." He completed his speech with a nod and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Back to Wayne Manor, where I am needed," he replied without looking up. He typed in the code and the door slid open once more. He turned back one last time. "It was nice to see you again Master Robert, and it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Starfire." Then he was gone.

I turned to Robin. "He was most charming," I told him.

"Yeah…charming," he muttered. I gazed at him in confusion but something told me he did not wish to explain himself. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock and then cringed.

"It's almost eleven. You should unpack and get some sleep. I'll check out that list Alfred left us."

I nodded, already removing some of my things out of my bag. I retreated to the bathroom and prepared myself for bed. I still could not believe I was here! Everything was so…so…wonderful! I wondered what the Wayne Manor must look like.

After I changed into my pajamas I grabbed a brush from my bag, plopped myself on the right side of the bed, and began brushing my red hair in long strokes. As I did this I watched Robin on the sofa, trying to look at some of the names of the stores. I heard him sigh and I wondered what that could mean. Perhaps he did not prefer some of the brands that Alfred had recommended.

I finished combing my hair and placed the brush on a small bedside table next to me. I cocked my head to the side as Robin got up, grabbed the pillow I was not using, and retreated once again to the sofa.

"Um, Robin?" I asked carefully.

He grunted in response.

I tapped my index fingers together. "Certainly you would be much more comfortable in the bed? It is very cozy and there is plenty of-"

"No."

I frowned. "Why not? If you are uncomfortable with us sharing I could take the sofa."

He did not look up at me. "Don't be ridiculous, you're the guest. You should get the bed."

My frown grew deeper. "But-"

"Good night, Star," he said, cutting me off as he reached for the light switch to the lamp illuminating the room. As he switched it off we were enveloped in darkness.

~0~0~0~

I did not dream. The bed was rather comfy and I drifted in and out of the sleep but I did not dream. Not like I normally do. Perhaps it was because I was not upside down as usual. But I was in Gotham. I needed to act more like a human if this mission was to work.

I opened my eyes in the darkness and looked at the clock. It read 3:46 a.m., and I was reminded of the terrible dream I had had when I woke up to that same time only just yesterday. I became scared again as I thought about it. I buried my face in my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

I was drifting into unconsciousness when I heard Robin rustling on the couch. He had been doing this for a few hours now and I worried for him. If he had just let me take the sofa it would have been fine. He moaned a couple of times but I did not get up to comfort him. I did not think he would appreciate that.

There was a sudden shifting but it was unlike before. It was longer and there was more moving. He was getting up. I turned to lie on my left side listened to his movements. I heard him sigh softly and then the bed became heavier as he climbed into it.

A strange sense of satisfaction seeped through me. Perhaps I would tell him the 'I told you so' in the morning. I became rather irritated when I moved my head to look at him and his back was to me. This would have been fine but he was practically hanging off the other side of the bed. I felt hurt. Was he afraid that I had the alien germs?

I lay with my eyes shut for a while, thinking of nothing, and then I heard him shift one last time before I fell into a deep slumber.

I dreamed briefly of my 'silence' mare of the night, but it was gone quickly before I became too scared. It was replaced by laughing and shouting of great numbers. People were cheering in a crowd, watching something from up above. I heard the sound of more than one thing traveling through the air and the cheers became louder in volume. I looked at the crowd and waved. I was so high up.

Then there was a snap, then a moment's silence, and then gasps. Someone started screaming and I realized it was me. My voice caught and then my cheeks were wet. I glanced down at my hands and I was shocked that they did not belong to me. They were too rough, too pale, too young…

My heart stopped when I heard the thumps on the ground.

My eyes snapped open.

It took me a moment to get the bearings but then I remembered where I was. I was lying on my side on a comfy bed underground. Everything seemed safe, so why was my heart beating so fast? I could not remember my dream which I was sure was a mare of the night. I placed my right hand on my stomach to try and slow my breathing.

Except my hand did not land on my stomach.

I landed on something else. Something that was cold, and slightly clammy. I curled my fingers around the object and realized it was a hand. I was momentarily confused until I felt the slow, warm breath on my neck. _Robin._

Had he done this on purpose? Or had he just rolled towards me subconsciously? I glanced at the time one the clock. It was 1: 30 p.m. The Batman would be here soon. I took Robin's hand and shook it firmly.

"Robin? I believe we must get up. The Batman will be here soon."

He grunted and then buried his face in my neck. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Robin," I said again shaking harder. "We must rise or else the Batman will not think we will be taking our mission seriously."

He groaned and then lifted his head up. I turned to face him. He smiled at me, and then his eyes went wide.

"Gah!" he yelped, scrambling away from me and falling off the other side of the bed.

"Robin!" I exclaimed peering over the edge. "Are you injured?"

"No," he muttered, rubbing his head. "I feel great, that's the problem."

I stared at him confused but before I could question him I looked up as I recognized the sound of the code being typed in from the other side of the door. Both he and I exchanged an alarmed glance, then grabbed our clothes and bolted for the bathroom.

Robin swore as he shut the door. He hid behind the sink's counter and began changing while I hid in the corner of the shower, stripping off my own clothes. We both finished at the same time, brushed our teeth, combed our hair and then came out of the bathroom smiling innocently.

The Batman was so much more intimidating in person. My smile dropped from my face as soon as I took him in. He was so serious, and so dark. He was dressed in his uniform and stood surveying us, expressionless. He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly as we came out of the bathroom at the same time.

He did not ask any questions though. He gestured to a wooden table with chairs that I had failed to notice before and we hastily took a seat across from each other. He sat in the middle at the head of the table, looking at both of us, me in particular. I started to feel very uncomfortable.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," I said smiling holding out my hand. He did not except it, and he did not smile back. My hand dropped by my side and I stared at the table.

"You know, you could at least _pretend_ to be glad she's here," Robin told him sourly.

I glanced up. Batman had his eyes trained on Robin and he answered seriously. The grimness of his voice frightened me.

"I don't need to pretend. It seems like you do though."

Robin folded his arms and gritted his teeth, looking down.

Batman looked back at me. "I assume you have an aliases?"

I opened my mouth to ask what that was when Robin answered. "It's Kori Anders."

"I'm sure she could have told me that herself," he said, annoyance leaking into his voice slightly. He regained his composure, and started to explain the mission.

It was quite confusing but I did not ask questions, fearing they would be rejected. As he explained, I could not help but noticing the various different colors that Robin's face had turned.

Batman told me what the stripper was. Robin's face had been red when he'd explained. He told me that Robin would be my manager, and I was not to call him Robin or listen to him if he gave me orders. His face had turned purple then. He explained that I was not to use my powers, even if some disgusting man was to harm me. It would blow our cover. Robin's face had steadily turned green. Finally he explained that when I was in Stanley Wilson's house, and he was attacking me, and I had not found the code. I would receive no help. Robin's face had turned red again.

"That's ridiculous," he snapped. "You can't expect me to just sit around and watch while she gets-"

"I do expect that," Batman snapped. "Use your head, Robin. If she found the code and was being attacked then we wouldn't hesitate to assist. But is she hadn't found it, then we would just blow the whole operation."

Robin opened his mouth then shut it again.

"Please," I pleaded, "I am most willing to complete this mission but I fear for the safety of Robin."

They both stared at me.

I paused and then continued, eager to prove my point. "Over the course of this meeting he has turned various colors and I believe it would not be safe for him to assist if he is not well."

That was the first time I saw the Batman give something that closely resembles a smile. He did not answer my question. He stood up to leave and nodded to the both of us before doing so.

"If you need me, you know how to contact me." He nodded to Robin and then vanished.

We sat in silence for a moment. "Now what are we to do?" I questioned.

He sighed and held up a list unenthusiastically.

"We go on a shopping spree."


	6. Advice

_**MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE. That's all I gotta say. A few of you have been constantly reviewing and for that I love you to death. :) Also I don't own any stores mentioned in this chapter.**_

"Where are you going?" I asked.

We were standing outside of the secret Batcave, dressed in civilian clothing. Robin, refusing to show me his eyes…_still_ wore sunglasses, much to my annoyance. I had to tell myself that he would show me his eyes when he was ready. And I believe he was taking his time with this.

He shuffled his feet not looking up. "I'll be right back; I just have to check on something."

"Perhaps I shall accompany you?" I offered, clasping my hands together.

He shook his head. "I'd rather you didn't. It will be quick, don't worry," he added when he noticed my crestfallen expression. Without waiting for me to answer he dashed behind a clump of rosebushes and disappeared from my sight.

For a moment I debated whether to follow him or not, but I decided he would not appreciate that much. He kept his promise though. He had returned before I had reached counting to ninety seconds.

He gave me a lop-sided grin which I had to answer with a smile, and then we were off.

~0~0~0~

The Gotham Mall was glorious. Christmas decorations were draped along columns and the tops of stores. Big plastic ornaments hung from the white marble ceiling, spinning slowly. Winter themed music blasted, and I found myself humming to the simple melody of the tune. Happy little children sat on the Santa Clause's lap, giggling as he bounced them up and down. I stared in wonder at the amount of bags people had been carrying, most likely doing some last minute of the shopping. I glanced quickly at Robin. Perhaps I should get him something.

"Um, what shall I call you when we are to be in public?" I questioned, softly.

His mouth scrunched up in thought. "I guess Robert's fine. It's not my real name, but I would never give that when I'm undercover. It's too risky."

"Oh," I said, pondering this. "What is your real name then?" I asked casually.

He smirked at me. _X'hal,_ why did he have to be so clever? He did not answer me.

I switched the topic. "I shall be referred to as Kori Anders, yes?"

Robin nodded, and then a strange expression took over his features. "It's weird but…I think I knew someone named Kori when I was younger."

I froze for a moment as I pondered this. I watched his expression warily wondering if he felt as affected by his words as I did. I never got the chance to find out.

"I wonder what my last name should be," he mused, placing and hand on his chin. I looked around at the various names on posters and came up with an answer.

"How about Peterson?" I suggested, pointing to a poster advertising a tiling company.

Robin nodded again. "Robert Peterson huh? Sounds plain, but that's just what we need. Good idea," he complemented, patting my shoulder.

I blushed and then grabbed the list he had been holding to shield my face. I scanned over the names of stores and became concerned when I did not recognize any of the options.

"Um, I fear I do not know the best place to begin our shopping," I told him, a frown etched into my features.

He took the list back and studied the piece of parchment for a moment. "Huh," he said in thought. "Well…I guess we could start at this place." He pointed to the name _Charlotte Rousse._ I nodded at his suggestion.

When we entered the store I could sense right away that it was meant for the females only. Neon heals and mini shirts were the first items that caught my eye, and I walked-not flew-over to investigate. I picked up a pair of the "pumps" that were a hot pink color.

"Robert, do you think this is what-" I looked around for him. Where was he? He had just been by my side a moment ago. I caught him leaning against a wall by the door, looking around with a rather uneasy expression on his face. I strolled over to him with the heels in my hands.

"Robin-um…_Robert,_" I corrected myself. "Do you perhaps think this is what the Bat-um…what the _boss_ intended for me to buy?"

He looked at the heels and then back at my face. "I don't know Kori, this isn't really my department."

"You have your own department?"

He gave a small smile. "I mean this isn't my strong suit."

"Oh," I replied remembering what this expression meant. "Would you perhaps like to do your shopping elsewhere, and I may continue mine here?"

He hesitated, but he must have thought against it, for he handed me some money, as well as the list. "Meet me by that bench in an hour and a half." He gestured to the wooden sitting area outside the store.

I nodded. "It shall be done."

He left the store then, and I believe he was quite happy to. A small smile escaped my lips as I continued on the shopping spree.

I had never had such fun in my life. I went from feminine store, to feminine store, buying an assortment of civilian clothes, as well as a few undergarments, perfumes, and even one of the outfits that would have been worn by the strippers. I decided I might need more than one so I headed to the "Secret of Victoria."

I was rather glad Robin and I had gone our separate ways because I could see that this store was specifically for the lingerie. I picked out several of the "push-ups," which I found surprisingly comfy, even if they were rather tight. I also bought some of the thongs and plenty of the "out-fits," so I would appear like the professional hooker.

As I was inspecting a rather revealing top I thought about something that I should get Robin. Certainly not here, but in general I was at a loss. I felt a sudden sadness at my current situation. Would he even appreciate a gift? Friends got each other gifts I was sure. And we were friends. Robin made that blatantly clear. I let out a soft sigh.

"Can I help you with something hon?"

I turned around to see one of the workers smiling at me. Her hair was brown and thick and came to her shoulders. She wore an excessive amount of make-up but she seemed rather friendly.

"I do not know," I admitted.

Her smile softened. "Are you looking for something for your boyfriend, maybe?"

I sighed again. "I do not know for certain anymore. I wish for him to be my boyfriend, but I am afraid that he does not see me that way."

The woman placed a hand on my shoulder in pity. "Don't fret hon, we've all been there." Something came over her features. "I'll be right back." She returned a moment later with a rather skimpy night gown. It was white and practically see-through. I looked at her curiously.

She grinned. "Honey, if he sees you in this, he'll be yours in a flash." She handed me the hanger and I inspected the gown. It had cups and I assumed they were "push-ups" like everything else in the store. It had spaghetti straps barely holding it up.

I frowned. "I would not know how to act in this," I responded quietly.

She chuckled. "Flirtatious. First of all, I don't know a guy that wouldn't fall for your gorgeous looks but if he's intent is to keep you in the friend zone you have to be _sexy, flirtatious, daring, _and most of all,_ innocent. _Make him believe your intentions are innocent so he makes the first move."

I thought about this. "I suppose I could do with the innocent," I mused. My friends have always referred to me as innocent. Robin even mentioned to the Batman that I was. I nodded, a big smile appearing on my lips. "Thank you miss," I said gratefully.

She smiled at me. "Go get 'em tiger!" she encouraged me, as I approached the desk of payment.

~0~0~0~

My bags seemed to multiply by tenfold every time I visited a store. I had bought two other of the nightgowns hoping the nice lady was right. I had never pictured myself as…_sexy,_ but I was always willing to try new things.

I visited another of the perfume stores and bought my signature scent: orange blossom and amber. It describes me as they say, in an "acorn shell." I had been running low and wished to stock up on it.

After I had finished with my shopping, I glanced at a nearby clock. I still had a good twenty minutes to buy Robin a present. I had already purchased a poetry book for Raven, a buffer for Cyborg's 'baby,' and the phones for the head so Beast Boy could listen to the MP3 player in peace.

I wondered again what Robin would like. I knew so much about him, yet I could not think of anything that he particularly enjoyed in gift form. It then struck me with a force as if I had been stomped on by a _portkin._ The gel for hair! He must certainly be running out!

I dashed into the nearest male store for the toiletries. I was surprised by how full it was. I snatched up a tube of the gel and checked the price. $27.99 seemed like such a high price, but I did not question this for perhaps it was of good quality. I made the purchase and was on my way out when a man who was much taller than I stopped me.

"Hey, what are you doing here baby?" he asked smiling.

"I was merely buying a gift for a friend. Perhaps you would like to buy something here? The prices are most expensive, I must warn you."

He walked up to me, a little close, so I back away slightly.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind." He smirked at me.

I cleared my throat after an uncomfortable moment. "Ahem, well, I should be going. I must meet my friend-" I tried to step out of the way but he grabbed my wrist, rather roughly, and held me there.

"Please sir, it was…um…nice to meet you, but I really must be going." I was scared. He had dragged me away from the store into a section of the mall where there were few people. I did not want to hurt this man, but he was hurting me.

"Why leave? You don't want to be alone for Christmas now do you?" he asked, his breath harsh on my face.

I turned my head away. "Please stop with the hurting now." His grip only tightened. Brief flashes of my 'silence' mare of the night came into mind and I began to lose it. I tried to let out a scream but he covered my mouth with his hand swearing. I began to thrash wildly, but he pinned my up against the wall. The force of the hit knocked the wind out of me. Where were all the customers? Surely someone would notice I was in trouble.

I wanted to shoot my eye beams at him but I was disoriented and I believed the Batman would be furious at me. But he was being absolutely vulgar and I did not like it.

Suddenly the a flying fist came out of nowhere and the man let go of his grip on me as it made contact with his face. I dropped to the ground breathing heavily as tears pricked my eyes. My bags lay crumpled on the ground but nothing had spilled out of them. I looked up at my rescuer to see a furious Robin…or Robert standing over the wincing man.

"You will _not touch her!_" he growled with such viciousness that I was frightened.

The man stood up shakily. He swore as he wiped away blood from his face. "Easy man, I was just having a little fun," he stuttered, a little alarmed and took off. Robin I believe was tempted to chase him but he must have heard me sobbing because he ran to my side almost immediately.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked, his face crinkled with worry.

I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes, and gave a small smile. "I am undamaged, and it is Kori."

~0~0~0~

Robin informed the police about the man in the man before we took off. I held all of the bags in my arms, glad they were undamaged like I was. Robin seemed rather quiet the whole trip. I thought I heard him mutter about what he would do if he saw that man again.

Once we were back at the headquarters he seemed to relax a little. I placed my bags beside my bed. I glanced down at my arm and winced at the bruises that were beginning to form. I hid them from Robin. He must not see them.

I began to prepare for bed. Robin sat on the sofa and said he had some work that must be done. I simply nodded and continued my preparations, relieved that some of his fury had subsided from before.

Making sure he was not paying attention to me, I grabbed some of my bags and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower and felt much more relaxed after the warm water cascaded down my body. I used a jasmine scented moisturizer to scrub my body, my stoked becoming lighter when I touched my arm where _he_ had touched me.

After my shower I dried my hair and brushed my teeth before slipping into my skimpy, angel like nightwear. I had hoped that I bought a white thong so it would not be as noticeable under the silky gown but unfortunately I had only purchased bright colors. I decided that a purple that was similar to my regular attire would be the best choice. I brushed out my hair until it flowed as silky as my outfit. Finally I sprayed myself with my usual scent, perhaps using a little more as usual.

A leaned my ear against the bathroom door, taking deep breaths. I suddenly had the butterflies in my stomach once again. I seemed to be having them a lot these past few days. The sudden sound of a conversation interrupted my thoughts. I heard Robin speaking not to mention the unmistakably gruffness of the Batman. I knew I should not have eavesdropped, since I had already done it. However curiosity took hold of me once more.

"How did the rest of the day go?" That was the Batman.

Robin sighed. "Fine, until some guy attacked Star."

Batman's voice became wary. "I hope she didn't blow her cover."

"Of course she didn't!" he snapped in response. "She was just letting some guy beat her! If I hadn't saved her-"

"You got _involved_?"

"I had to! I didn't do anything obvious," Robin protested.

"Let's hope so."

"You know, you don't give her enough credit. She's trying as hard as she can to be normal. She didn't fly once."

"Good," Batman said, "she's more reliable than I pictured…but the question is, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _have_ been keeping your hands to yourself, haven't you Robin?"

"Of course I have!" Robin cried, indignant.

I came out suddenly, leaning against the doorway. Robin's back was to me, so I could see the little image of Batman on the screen of the computer. Robin turned his now masked eyes on me, and I had the satisfaction of seeing them grow as wide as saucers.

"Robin, it is quite late," I said casually, examining my nails, my eyelids fluttering slightly. "Are you coming to bed?"

He looked back and forth between me and the image of Batman and gave a nervous laugh at the screen. I had never heard him make that noise before. Batman narrowed his eyes but before he could speak Robin slapped the laptop shut. He stood up scratching his neck, his eyes still wide, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

I gave what I hoped was a flirty smile, although I made my eyes as wide and innocent as possible. I was very aware of how the nightgown came just a few inches below my rear as I flew over and plopped on my side of the bed.

A rather strange noise came from his throat. "I'll…um…get ready for bed," he gulped and then dashed to the bathroom.

I buried my face in my pillow to keep from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

_No sex. Come on people, would that really be realistic? Maybe some making out, maybe not, we'll see. Remember to read and review! _


	7. Maskless

**Author's Note:**

_Alright, so the reviews have gotten a lot better. Thanks to everyone reviewing! I still have like a thousand views and only 30 REVIEWS so I'm hoping more people take the time to complement or critique my work. Thanks! 3_

He slid into the space beside me, still not touching me, but not completely giving me the icy shoulder. I did not know what I had expected. Not much, but I had hoped he would at least hold me in his arms like he did the night prior to this one. However as I drifted off to sleep I swear to _X'hal_ that his hand brushed mine for a second.

The dreams I encountered that night were the worst of my entire existence.

The strange man of the mall was there, but that was not what surprised me. What did alarm me was the fact that when he charged he morphed into something much worse. His skin turned from tan to green. A lizard-like tail grew out of his rear. His eyes turned a horrible acid color, his teeth a repulsive yellow.

_Trogaar._

My hands were bound into those retched handcuffs that I could not break on my own. My body was bound in the servant clothes that I had been destined to wear. I was trapped. Trapped in that horrible chamber where it smelt of waste and bile and blood. I squinted my eyes in frustration as he opened the door. My hands were bound. But my eyes were not.

I shot my beams at him and he reared back. I charged at him, but the chains restricting my ankles held me back. I snapped my head down in frustration. They were not here a second ago!

A slimy hand grasped my neck, choking me. He smiled, jerking my head one way, his foul breath whispering in my ear. When I tried to jerk away his grip become so, so much tighter.

_Trogaar._

Why was he here? Why was he still hurting me? We had killed him! Or at least banished him from the Earth. How did he capture me? I was not to be captured this easily. Where were my friends?

He licked my jaw, his tongue leaving a putrid smell on my skin. I shuddered and shrieked in Tamaranian. He jerked my head the other way with such force I heard something crack. His lips latched themselves like that of a leech onto my neck. I thrashed wildly but he was too strong.

_Trogaar._

"Trogaar!" I shrieked.

_Koriand'r, _he jeered, his snakelike voice making bile rise in my throat, especially when I felt his breath on my face. _Earth has weakened you greatly. You are not a threat anymore._

"That is a lie!" I roared, swinging my arms. He released the grip on my head for a moment and then whacked me with such force that I fell to my knees.

_However, _he continued, _you have turned even more desirable. The Citadel will be glad to have you for a much, much longer period of time._

"No! I will not let you do this!"

_What do you plan to do to stop me from bringing you there? What do you plan to do about stopping me from doing this?_

He forced his mouth onto mine, the taste of his breath and tongue filling my senses. I screamed against him, but I was growing weaker as he hurt me. He ground himself against me and I thrashed wildly. All I could see, breathe, taste, and feel was _him._

He released his grasp on me for only a moment. Then a new pair of arms circled around me.

_"NO!"_

I jerked awake. My skin was damp from sweat; my heart was doing the pumping of blood at an irregularly fast rate. I kept screaming, even though I knew I was awake, my eyes were open, the vision not going away.

"Starfire!"

It took me a moment to discover that Robin's arms were the second pair that had held me in my dream. I stopped screaming abruptly, looking into his masked eyes. I started to cry.

"R-Robin…" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

"Shhh…" he hummed in my ear as he cradled me. My started heartbeat slow ever so slightly as he rocked me. I was still panting heavily, but Trogaar's scent was beginning to leave my senses. I laid my head on Robin's shoulder, letting the tears fall from my eyes. It was so horrible. So, so horrible. And it was true.

"It was true, Robin," I whispered, the stream of tears starting to slow. "It was true. All of it."

He did not answer me. When I leaned my head against his chest I heard the slow beating of his heart. It soothed me. I closed my eyes but every time I did, I saw _his_ face. I kept them open instead, staring at nothing in particular.

I am not sure how long we lay there together in each other's arms. Possibly for several hours. I sighed against him. I had to speak. I had to tell him. Perhaps I would feel much better if I did.

"Robin," I breathed.

"Mm?" he asked the vibrations of his voice on my skin tickled.

"I believe I had the mare of the night."

He chuckled softly. "I think you're right."

I turned my head into him, allowing myself to smile against his neck. It disappeared as I remembered it. "It was true. _He_ was there."

I felt his arms stiffen around me. "The guy that attacked you?"

I nodded. "But it was not him that frightened me so. It was Trogaar."

"Oh, Star," he murmured. "I'm sorry. You don't have to worry anymore. He's gone."

"I fear he may not be. There was no evidence of his inhalation. He may very well be at the large. He may very well come back to get me, and bring me to the Citadel."

I paused, tears pricking my eyes once more. "I do not want to go, Robin. They have done terrible things to me. If I were to return, they would have me service them forever."

Robin's arms held me close. "I won't let that happen Star. I promise. Look at me." He pulled away from me for a moment so I could see him. I felt myself become disappointed at our lack of closeness. His mouth was so serious.

"I will _always _be there for you," he told me fiercely. If I could see his eyes I knew they would be blazing into my own.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise."

We stared like that for a moment. I wondered if he would kiss me. I would not mind. It would be most enjoyable. Perhaps he _could_ forget about the mission. For only a moment. That would be all the time I needed.

I brought my hand up to his cheek lightly. My fingers slid down to his mouth. I touched his lips gingerly. His expression did not waver. My hand held its place for a brief moment before sliding down his neck onto his chest.

Then, praise _X'hal_, we started to lean in. It was marvelous, it was tremendous, we would finally-

_Do-do-do-dee-dee-do-do-do-do!_

Robin sprang off the bed with such haste it hurt. I followed him reluctantly and watched him open the laptop. He cracked his back with a groan. He muttered something about being the sore and then he proceeded with the clicking of the incoming message and our friends, along with the Kole and Gnarrk, appeared on the screen.

"Friends!" I exclaimed bending over the head of the couch to get a better look, my moment of disappointment forgotten. "It is glorious to see you!"

"Star…is that _you?"_ Cyborg asked, his eyes widening.

I blushed. "Indeed it is Cyborg. I was instructed to wear this. Do you think it suits me?"

_"Yeah,"_ Beast Boy answered his eyes as wide as Cyborg's. Raven cuffed him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"How's everything holding up over there?" Robin asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It's fine, like I said it would be," Cyborg dismissed him, a little annoyed. His eyes returned to their usual size. "You really shouldn't worry so much man."

Robin scowled. "I have to, or else nothing around there would get done!" his words came out harsh.

"But everything is getting done," Kole protested.

Robin cringed, so I put my hand on his shoulder to ease him. "Forgive him friends," I reasoned, coming to his aid. "Robin is rather "sore" because we have been doing the sleeping together."

My friends' reactions gave me the feeling that I might have misspoken. They all had similar expressions of the wide eyes and the open mouths. Their faces were a rather similar color as well.

"Uh…" Raven said after a while.

"Well, that's…" Kole trailed off.

_"Gnarrk?"_ Gnarrk questioned.

"_Dude_," Beast Boy's eyes grew twice there regular size. "You don't mean-"

Robin buried his face in his hands. "No, it's not what it sounds like," he grumbled, throwing in the "blanket."

He looked up after a moment. "I'll contact you guys later, now's not a good time." He shut the laptop before they could respond. He headed to the bathroom without even glancing at me. I sighed. This did not go as I had planned.

I realized I could not proceed with my day until I had showered again, so I busied myself by decorating our chamber with the box of Christmas ornaments Alfred had left near the door. I hung the holly and set up the little Christmas tree with the crystal orbs. I giggled as I hung stockings over the giant mahogany headboard. I was quite disappointed when I discovered he had not left any of the mistletoe. I had to remind myself that I was on an important mission and I had no time for such things.

I undressed and wrapped myself in a towel I found neatly folded outside the bathroom, so I could head right into the shower when Robin was finished. I inspected the finished product. Various colors of green, red, white, silver, and gold flashed everywhere and I sighed once more, although this time it was in bliss.

I was startled by the sudden click of the bathroom door. I flipped around and smiled at Robin, who was dressed in his civilian clothes once more. He was adjusting his shirt and I tried not to stare at the exposed part of his chest. He glanced up and he looked rather flustered as he looked at my own appearance.

"Uh…"

"Excuse me," I said, brushing past him to the bathroom. Instead of using the shower, I tried soaking in the enormous platinum bathtub in the center of the room. It was…._glorious!_ The little filter contraptions poured out the bubble bath and the moisturizers that felt so pleasant on my sweat dried skin. The tub was plenty large enough for me to dip my head under and flip around in the water with ease.

I giggled as I surfaced, cleansing my red hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I dunked my head under once more, enjoying the warm feeling along my body.

As I dried my hair and body, I noticed I had forgotten to bring my change of clothes in with me. I peeked out the door and called Robin's name softly. When there was no answer I had assumed he had left to "check on some things," once more. He had disappeared frequently throughout our visit here. However his absences were so brief I barely had time to notice he was missing before he returned.

I clutched the towel tightly to my body as I flew over to my side of the bed, leafing through the piles of clothes I had bought. I dressed in the civilian wear for now, since my orders were to merely wait for further instructions.

After I had dressed in a black miniskirt, a snug white sweater, black tights, and gray flats I pinned up my hair once more. I truly despised wearing it this way, but it was for the better. Just as I was about to head out to explore the sights of Gotham the laptop beeped again.

I opened it and clicked the inbox as Robin had done and a picture of the Batman popped up.

"Greetings!" I said brightly. "Are you here to instruct us on the nest step of our mission?"

His mouth formed in a straight line. "Where is Robin?"

I peered around the laptop, hoping he would enter through the door at any moment. I winced when he did not.

"Um…I do not currently know at the moment," I admitted. "He left while I was using the facilities."

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a muffled groan. "Fine. Just tell him that you two need to be at Splitz tonight at ten o'clock. As I mentioned before, you must be looking for work, and he is your manager. Just…let him do most of the talking, alright?"

I nodded eagerly. "I will not let you down."

"That's good to hear," he nodded once. "Remember, ten o'clock." His image flickered off.

~0~0~0~

I glanced at the clock. It read 9:15 p.m. I yelped at its lateness. When Robin had returned, as he always did, I told him the Batman's instructions. I had then had some much needed sleep upon the sofa. I was blessed with that fact that I had not had any of the "nightmares" as Robin referred to them as. Actually, I did not dream, period.

I raced to my bags and flew into the bathroom, dressing in the stripper outfit that was black and fluffy I did not like the way it felt on my torso in chest, but I supposed this was part of the plan.

Robin emerged from the kitchen with a waffle in his hand. He stuffed it in his mouth and nearly choked when he saw me.

"Robin!"

I rushed over and gave him the Heimlich, his body convulsing.

"Star-gag-I'm fine-gag-really!" he insisted. I released him and he toppled to the floor. I placed my hands to my face in horror but before I could apologize he jumped up and grabbed my hands.

"I'm fine," he assured me. I nodded. He surveyed my outfit. "Yeah…you're wearing a jacket over that."

I nodded once more, still not speaking. I flew over to my bed once more and pinned up my hair in the messy up-do and placed on a pair of the heels I had bought. I slid my arms into my black leather jacket from before, although it did not cover the bottom portion of my body.

As I turned back to him I froze. He was mask less. I gasped as I flew beside him. My hand immediately went to his face to get a better look. I ignored the rising color in his cheeks, my eyed focused on the blue. I knew right then and there that this was Richard Grayson.

"Dick…" I whispered. I shared this boy's grief, this boy's happiness. I had told him of my origin and he somehow had remembered.

_It's weird but…I think I knew someone named Kori when I was younger._

He flinched beneath my touch. "What did you call me?" he asked his beautiful blue eyes suddenly wide with alarm.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "I was merely describing your eyes. They are…_thick_ with color."

He paused, looking quite unsure of himself. I wrapped my arms around him before he could question me further.

"Thank you for sharing your eyes with me," I murmured into his neck.

His arms hesitated for only a second, and then he returned my embrace. This was a nice hug. I had not had one like this for the longest of times. I missed our bonding greatly. We had not been the same since Mad Mod's school…since our visit to Tokyo really.

I stiffened when I felt a strange hardness bump against my inner thigh. I did not understand that, nor the next thing that happened. One moment I was wrapped in Robin's arms, the next I was pushed aside hastily. I felt hurt as he turned his back on me. I could tell his face was a bright crimson though.

"Right um," he cleared his throat, tugging the collar of his neck, still not looking at me. "We should get going."


	8. Three Outfits, Two Pillows, and the Babs

**Author's Note:**

_Wow. That's all I can say people. WOW! Thanks for all these touching reviews, if you could see the smile on my face right now you might even find it quite concerning. I can't thank you people enough! I will try to update as frequently as I have been. ;) _

Robin parked the R-Cycle outside of a place that looked quite…unusual. There were disturbing spray painted images on the walls that I found I could not look at for long. The name _Splitz_ hung above the doorway in big flashy light up letters. This seemed like a rather odd decoration, considering the walls around it were caked in grime and soot.

A light snow began to fall from the sky. I smiled up at the clouds, glad that I could enjoy the coolness of the snowflakes on my heated skin, even if it was only for a little while. Together we walked to the doorway of this "joint," but Robin held out his arm, blocking me from entering.

"I figured I should give you this number, in case we get separated," he told me, reaching a hand to fumble for something hidden within his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a small square card with small writing on it. I took the card from his hand and read the print softly.

A number was written on it, and just below that number, in even smaller print was the name Richard "Dick" Grayson. I looked up at Robin curiously for an explanation.

He shrugged. "My father printed these out for me when I was young. I guess it made me feel special." He chuckled, but even I could tell it was forced, and I do not pick up on human signs easily.

I placed the card in the slit of my outfit. I believe it is referred to as a "garter," however it was abnormally thick on this outfit. It concealed the little paper square easily. I nodded in determination. I was ready to proceed. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside with confidence. I was ready, I was ready.

I was most certainly _not_ ready for what lay before me. It was almost pitch black except for the neon flashing of the lights pointing on a stage. On that very stage were three women who were doing things I had never even imagined possible. They spun effortlessly on poles with little clothing covering them as older men jeered from below while throwing enormous amounts of money on to the stage.

Robin sighed when he noticed my reaction. He led me away from the scene. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Humans are gross."

I nodded, too horrified to speak. He paused for a moment, looking around for something. He leaned his head close to mine to whisper in my ear.

"You see that door over there? Wilson's bound to be back there, since he runs the place. Just try to act confident, and leave the talking to me."

I nodded again, standing up straighter. I noticed how the other women thrust their chests out so I did that also, unzipping my jacket.

"Perfect," Robin squeaked. He cleared his throat.

I walked through a doorway where shimmering silver streams of what looked like confetti draped over me. Robin stayed by my side the enter time, his face indifferent once he regained his composure.

There was a line of women dressed similarly as me. My eyes were immediately drawn to another stage with a pole stuck to it, near the center of the room. I tried not to gulp. The Batman had said I would not have to _do_ anything. I prayed to _X'hal_ that he would keep his word.

Robin swore when he took in the line of woman. I peered past them and my eyebrows rose when I found a man in his early thirties. He lay against a giant plush sofa, in a suit; talking to someone I could not see. His hair was a plan brown; at least…I believed it was. It was so hard to tell with the obnoxious colors of the lights. His face was a normal shade, his jaw was abnormally square, his eyes a deep brown. I knew right away that I did not like this man.

"'Scuze me, pardon me," Robin said roughly, brushing past the girls, his hand clutching my forearm. I resisted to apologize. I acted confident, as though it did not bother me that I was shoving past people. Several of the girls swore, and called us names. Most of them just gave indignant noises.

Once we were at the front of the line, Stanley Wilson sat up, an expression of interest and mild surprise crossing his features.

"Mr. Wilson," Robin said in a tone that was surprisingly deep and with authority. I found it rather warm…no, hot. "My name is Robert Peterson, and I've brought you the ideal girl to work for Splitz."

I pulled away from his arm, dropping my jacket to the ground. I pushed my right hip out to the side and placed a hand on it. I gave a lop-sided grin, hoping this would seem quite sexy.

Mr. Wilson's expression was most unexpected. He smiled, narrowing his eyes. Now that I saw him up close I noticed that his right eye was made of glass. His features portrayed that he was rather…pleased to see me there, almost as if he could not believe his luck. This was good, I presumed.

"I suppose I'll be the judge of that." His voice, it seemed familiar, the casualness of it. Soothing, but sinister, another reason I did not like this man. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Anders, Kori Anders." The smooth deepness of my voice surprised even me.

"And who are you supposed to be? Her son?" he asked Robin.

He narrowed his eyes in response. "Her manager. I can assure you that you won't regret having her work for you."

"Yes…well, I have plenty of other willing girls to interview…what makes _her_ so special?"

Robin counted on his fingers. "She's beautiful, she's willing, she's daring, and unlike every other girl here…she's a virgin. So, does she get the job, or doesn't she?"

Some of the girls screamed in protest, while others just nodded their heads and shrugged, saying things like "It's true," and "Who_ is_ one these days?"

I felt strangely touched by Robin's words. I did not know what some of them meant, but he called me beautiful.

"Patience," the way Mr. Wilson said that sent shivers down my spine. "That is something you need to learn my boy. However, you have yourself a deal…Peterson was it?" he let go of his hand and turned to me. "I'd like to get to know you better…outside of work." He smirked. "Meet me at the Gotham Chateau tomorrow at six. We can discuss your many…_talents._ You're free to come along Peterson, as long as you don't get in her way."

He did not wait for Robin to answer. He took my hand and kissed it slowly. I did not jerk it away like I so desperately wanted to, even when I felt his tongue graze my skin.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you," I told him, winking. I was most pleased that I could pull that off.

"It's a date then. Feel free to show yourselves out," he dismissed us with a wave of his hand, sitting back down upon the plush sofa.

~0~0~0~

"So…we are victorious?" I asked him once we were once again home.

He sighed. "I think so; I just don't like having to do this. I'm sorry I had to say that stuff about you," he scratched his head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, removing my heels and letting my hair down. "You said wonderful things about me."

Robin who had been removing his own shoes paused momentarily. "Um…no offense Star, but did you even understand what I said?"

"Not all of it," I admitted, combing through my hair. I blushed. "But you referred to me as beautiful." I looked up to see his reaction.

He was not looking at me, but I could see a fine blush spread across his cheeks. "Yeah, well um," he cleared his throat, finally looking up. "It was nothing; it was all part of the act."

That hurt. I looked down so he would not see how red my face had become. This time it was flushed for different reasons.

He must have noticed my crestfallen expression because he tried to reassure me almost instantly. "Hey, Star…I-I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," I said softly.

"I think you're…um, really pretty?"

I glanced up at him, confused. "Why are you asking me?"

Robin buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He grabbed his pajamas and raced into the bathroom. Even I could see through this excuse.

I sighed, changing into another one of the skimpy nightwear that I had bought. I placed the card he had given me in my outfit for tomorrow, intending to keep it with me at all times. My nightwear was a deep purple that was styled the same way as my last one. I sprayed myself with more of the perfume before putting all of my toiletries away. I sat on my side of the bed, staring at nothing in particular until Robin came out.

He took a deep breath, and I could tell that whatever he was about to say would be rehearsed but he stopped short when he saw me. "Uh, exactly how many of those things did you buy?"

I shrugged, not looking at him. "A few."

"Oh, come one Star," Robin spoke, I could see out of my peripheral vision that he was smiling. "You're killing me here!"

I whipped around to face him; my hand went up to my chest in horror. "Robin, I would _never_ kill you!" I protested, horrified.

"No, no," he said hastily, as he climbed into bed beside me. "I mean you're….not giving me much to work with. I didn't mean to make you feel bad before. It's just that-"

"Robin, I believe I told you before that I did not mind. I do not know why you are persistent in explaining yourself," I told him simply.

"Well, I-I, I mean you-ugh….I don't know," he admitted.

I allowed a smile to escape my lips. "I believe I have won the argument, yes?"

He laughed. "Whatever," he replied, whacking me with his pillow.

"Oh, no you _did not!_" I squealed, launching my own pillow at him. He toppled over with laughter, and then the pillow fight of the century commenced.

I retrieved my pillow and whipped his chest with it. He grinned as he ducked out of the way in time, rolling to the end of the bed. He chucked his pillow at my face and I dodged that as well, grabbing the end of it as it flew past me. Now that I held two pillows in my hand I was unstoppable. I initiated several of the hittings until Robin managed to pluck one of the fluffy squares from my iron grasp. He hit me in the face and I toppled over laughing.

He stood up suddenly, holding his pillow vertically and whacked me several times until I managed to roll out of the way, taking his feet out from under him. He smashed the pillow into my back causing me to fall on my stomach. I shook my head and got up, my eyes glowing green.

"You are going to wish you had not done that," I growled playfully.

He snorted, bringing a hand forward, motioning for me to come towards him. "Bring it!"

"Oh it shall be brought!" I gave a battle cry as I flung myself onto him, whacking him senseless and then stealing his pillow once again. I twirled them in my hands expertly as I loomed over him, ready to attack. He held his hands up in surrender, breathing heavily.

"I yield," he grinned, panting.

"Told you it would be brought," I mocked him, pleased with myself as I tossed the pillows away. I turned back to him to find his face twisted into a mischievous smile. "What? Has the _grisnick _got your tongue again?" I jeered, giggling.

He launched himself at me once more and I toppled onto my back, caught off guard. I screamed in delight, trying to force him off me, but the way he sat, he had me trapped. Of course, I was not using my strength, but where would be the fun in that?

"I yield," I choked out, still grinning madly.

He chuckled and released me, falling onto his back in exhaustion. I plopped right next to him, trying to catch my breath. He took my hand in his, and I did not have the strength or the heart to question it.

~0~0~0~

It seemed that whenever I was touching Robin, I dreamed of his memories. This time I found myself by the entrance of Wayne Manor, which I knew now was Robin's old home. I hesitated knocking on the door. Perhaps now that I figured out it was him I was dreaming of, he would recognize me. However I reminded myself that ever since I had been in his dreams he became more and more enjoyable to be around.

When I knocked on the door, it was answered by a much younger Alfred. His smile was still the same though, and that warmed my heart to see.

"Good afternoon, Miss, may I help you with something?" he asked politely.

"Yes," I answered pleasantly. "I am looking for Dick Grayson. He is a friend of mine."

Alfred inspected me for a moment. "Where did he meet such a lady like yourself?" he questioned, rather skeptically.

"Why, at the circus of course," I answered brightly.

"Alfred," a young voice asked, "who's at the door?"

"Dick?" I inquired, peering past the doorway.

"Kori?" he responded in disbelief. "Is that really you?" He nudged Alfred out of the way and gave me a hug. He was much older, perhaps three years more than when I last saw him. His head almost came to my chin.

"Oh, look at how tall you have gotten!" I complimented, pulling away.

He blushed. "What are you doing here? Wow, look at you, you haven't aged a day! I haven't seen you since well…"

"I know," I said comfortingly, patting his shoulder. "I hope you are feeling the o and the k now."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm better. I've missed hearing you say funny things like that."

We both smiled at each other for a moment.

"Oh, maybe I could show you around? I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind," he mentioned.

"Oh, yes, he is your _k'norfka,_ correct?" I asked.

"Well, he's my stepfather if that's what you mean," Dick corrected. "Come one!" he exclaimed, taking my hand and leading me through the doorway.

It just occurred to me that this Dick did not know that I thought of him as Robin. He most likely had a secret identity to preserve. So, in his memories, I would only know him as Dick Grayson. It was certainly the safest route to take.

He led me through a series of hallways and beautifully furnished rooms. I was amazed at the large vacant spaces this house managed to take up. After what seemed to be an hour he ushered me to an area which must have been a kitchen. It was large enough to be considered three rooms but I was not as surprised as I would have been. Wayne Manor had plenty of the surprises.

There was a rather tall and muscular man with dark hair and blue eyes sitting at a table reading the newspaper. He looked up as we entered smiling, and standing up to make his acquaintance.

"Bruce, this is my friend Kori," Dick introduced.

The man called Bruce shook my hand and smiled warmly. I returned the gesture and nodded my head. "It is nice to meet you Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you as well Kori," he replied politely, "How exactly do you know Dick?"

"We met at the circus," Dick piped in, making his way over to the fridge. "Do you want a drink Kori?"

"No I am fine."

Dick nodded and pulled out a soda to drink. My gaze landed on Bruce once more and I noticed how his blue eyes seemed to be surveying me with curiosity.

He cleared his throat after a moment. "Yes, well, I've got some work to do. If either of you need me, I'll be in my office." He left without another word.

"Your _k'norfka _seems most pleasant, Dick," I told him truthfully.

He snorted. "He's not always like that, but he's nice, yeah." He chugged his soda and let out a belch. I giggled.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" he inquired, placing the half empty can on the counter.

I drew up a seat across from him. "Well I was in the town and I decided to drop by," I said casually. I figured this was a lie that was simple enough.

He nodded. "Do you have a place to stay? Cuz if you don't we have plenty of-"

"Hey squirt, that better not be the last soda," a feminine voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see a rather pretty auburn haired girl striding into the room with an easy smile on her face. She was almost my height, and looked a little older than Dick. She swiped the soda from him and took a chug.

"Hey!" Dick protested.

She finished the soda and wiped her mouth, smirking. "Thanks for the pop, you really shouldn't have." She ruffled his hair and he let out a laugh although it seemed as though he was trying to remain annoyed. He swatted her hand away after a moment and she gave a look like she had been thoroughly offended, although I believed she was to be joking.

She chucked the now vacant can over her shoulder and it landed in the trash. She turned to me, seeming to only just notice that Dick was not alone. "Who's she?"

Dick stood up and walked in between us. "This is Kori. She's my friend. Kori, this is Barbara. She's….also my friend."

"Well you don't have to sound so happy about it," she smirked.

He blushed. "Whatever, Babs."

"Well it's nice to see Dick has other friends besides me. I didn't believe him when he told me," she chuckled, shaking my hand.

I smiled at her, but I found it was rather forced. I believed this girl's intentions were positive, but the way she treated Dick was not right. He did not seem to mind though, and this troubled me.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I responded.

She smiled at me. "Hey, where are you from? I don't think I've heard an accent like that before."

I stared at her confused. Accent? I was not aware that I spoke with one. "Tokyo," I told her, using the same lie I had once told the Grayson family.

She nodded, but it seemed like she was not really paying attention to me. "Hey where's Bruce?" she asked Dick.

"He's in his office."

"Yeah, okay. See you in a bit squirt," she said, messing up his hair again.

"I assume when you call him this "squirt" you are referring to his height, yes? I can assure you that Dick is of the average height for a human male his age," I defended.

They both stared at me for a long moment. Then the Babs burst out laughing. "I like her, Dick," she continued, chuckling. She patted him on the back. "Hang on to her." She left the room still chortling.

I studied his red face curiously. I felt a feeling inside me suddenly. It was unpleasant, like when Robin was forced to go on the date with Kitten.

"You…like her." It was not a question.

He looked up at me for a second, and then back at the ground. "A little," he shrugged.

"And you do not mind when she makes the fun of you?"

He gave a small smile. "I do, but I know she's just trying to get on my nerves. I get on hers too. It's no big deal. It's just how we act."

I nodded, looking down. I studied my hands.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked. At the sound of his voice I looked up. A familiar expression of worry crossed his face. I had to smile at this.

"Oh, Robin, you have not changed a bit," I whispered, forgetting who I was speaking to.

The last thing I remembered before I woke was his alarmed expression at my words.

**Author's Note:**

_Some people might not agree with how I portrayed Batgirl. I didn't intend for her to be harsh or intentionally hurting Dick. Try to picture her in a more joking and lighthearted manner. Since Starfire has never really understood human sarcasm and humor she becomes confused and believes that she is being mean for no reason._


	9. Dinner Date

It was no surprise when I awoke with Robin's arms around me. He did not seem to mind when he awoke, which is wonderful because I certainly did not mind in the slightest. We dressed and prepared for the day ahead of us. The Batman contacted us a few hours after we had risen and demanded to know how it went last night. After we assured him everything was going smoothly we contacted our friends like Robin promised.

The conversation between us and them was sweet, but rather fake in my opinion. I could tell Robin did not want us discussing how the mission was going, for he focused the talk on what was happening at the tower. Everything was normal, much to his surprise. Our friends had managed to capture Dr. Light, Cinderblock, and Overload in our absence. Robin and I congratulated them and then our communication ended.

We sat on the sofa watching the television for some time. I was disappointed that I could not seem to locate the channel where _World of Fungus_ played. I sighed softly looking around our "Christmas-fied" chamber. Robin complemented my decorating skills, and I told him that Alfred had failed to leave mistletoe. He looked at me funny for a while after that.

It suddenly occurred to me that we had stayed in Gotham for three days already, today being the fourth. That meant that after today, there would be three more days until the celebration of Christmas!

"Oh!" I squealed, remembering the present I had bought for Robin. I leaped over the sofa and flew to my bags, rummaging through them.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his head still turned toward the television.

"No," I assured him, "quite the opposite actually. Robin?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you prefer to open your Christmas present now, or in a few days?" I asked innocently, but I was smiling fiercely.

Robin switched off the television. "Aw, Star you didn't have to," he said giving me a lop-sided grin.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course I had to, it is Christmas after all!" I took out a little blue box that I had wrapped with the materials Alfred had left. Robin hopped over the couch and took the present from me. He gave it a little shake. "Open it!" I encouraged.

He chuckled and sat on our bed, unwrapping the packaging. The look on his face made me flood with joy. I have never met a boy who was so enthusiastic about hair gel.

"Wow, thanks Star! How'd you know that I'd run out? Wow, it's really good quality too. Thanks!" He gave me a hug. He pulled away after a moment.

"So, I guess I should give you your present huh?" he asked, smiling.

My eyes widened. "You got me a present! Robin that was very thoughtful of you!"

He chuckled again. "It really wasn't," he said, getting up and going through a drawer on his bedside table.

I giggled, overcome with happiness of the sharing of gifts. "Oh, you are too modest."

He pulled out a little box. It was much smaller than the one I had given him, and it opened the way a clam opens its shell. I glanced down at the present in shock. It was a thin gold ring with a miniature crystal diamond in the center. I marveled at how tiny a cute it was. If one had not looked closely they would not even notice it. A sudden nervous twisting feeling erupted in my stomachs. Surely he was not intending…? I had read about what humans gave to their partners when they wished to be betrothed. However this action seemed so…_sudden._ I was not sure how I felt about this. I was not ready for-

"Whatsa matter?" he asked when I had not spoken for several moments. His face twisted in worry. "Do you not like it?"

"No Robin it is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. However, is this not a sign of proposal?" I questioned, my own face twisting in worry.

"What? No! It's a…um…a _friendship _ring," he exclaimed abruptly.

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathed a sigh of relief. The way he said friendship stung a little, but I was most comforted that he was not proposing. My heart suddenly flickered with sad emotions. "But, I cannot possibly wear this."

"Why not?" he sounded disappointed.

I sighed. "My starbolts will melt the gold."

He laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't think I would think of that? I got it specially made. It won't melt, even from the brightest starbolt. And, check it out-" He rotated the ring and held it up to my face. I could see little markings engraved into it and I peered at them closely.

_Koriand'r._

My heart exploded. "_Robin!_" I cried lunging for him, preparing to embrace him but I never made it that far. My body drifted up out of his reach until it hit the ceiling with a soft thud. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked, laughing along.

"My powers are controlled by emotions," I explained, beaming, "I suppose I have become, er, a little _too_ overjoyed. I am unable to come down."

He laughed and stood on the bed, reaching his hand up. I extended my arm down to him. If we both stretched far enough our fingers interlocked and he pulled me down. I used his hand as an anchor, but I pulled him up with me when he placed the ring on my finger.

I could not help noticing he placed it where Earth's females keep their "wedding" rings.

~0~0~0~

We spent the day doing the frolicking in the snow. Robin showed me how to construct an amusing little person made out of the snow that lay on the ground. We even commenced the battle of the little balls of snow! It was a most thrilling experience.

I had worn a jacket to protect my torso, although I really did not need it. However Robin explained to me that humans did, so it was better I wore it for the protection.

He only disappeared once this time, and it was as brief as it usually was. I barely noticed his absence until he had announced his return. I had then tackled him in the snow, laughing. As he lay on his back he started to move his legs and arms in a strange fan like motion and I asked if he was unwell. He explained to me that humans enjoyed making "snow angels," and when I assisted him in getting up, he showed me what he meant. I had spent the remainder of the day producing them all over the park.

When the sun began to set at 5:00 p.m., we returned to our hideout to prepare for the dinner with Mr. Wilson. Robin explained that it was probably best if I left my ring there to disguise the fact that I was Koriand'r. I reluctantly slid it off my finger and placed it gingerly on my bedside table, promising to return it to where it belonged after we had returned.

I dressed myself in the same attire I had when I had been doing the under the cover for Robin's forced date with Kitten. I did not wear the gloves however, and my hair-much to my dismay-was once again pinned back in an elegant bun. Robin gave me contacts to hide the unusual color of my eyes. He said it had not mattered before in Splitz because it was so dimly lit.

When I attached them to my eyes I decided I did not care for them. They were meant to be a deep brown but the contrasting color in my eyes made them appear hazel instead. Robin insisted there was nothing we could do.

As I applied the appropriate amount of Earthly feminine make-up I peeked at his own disguise. His attire was quite similar to how it was before except his dress shirt was a sleek black that went wonderfully with his hair. Of course, I kept this thought to myself.

When I had the opportunity to fully look at his eyes once more I gasped out loud. I still could not get over the face that they were such a vibrant color. Perhaps I was still accustomed to his mask.

We left at precisely 5:45 p.m. He drove slowly to the Gotham Chateau, being cautious of the slippery roads. We arrived at a classy restaurant with marble pillars by the doors. Robin told me that this place was most likely "rented out" because there were only a few cars there. He parked the R-Cycle in the shadows so Mr. Wilson would not be able to see it clearly if he were to come outside.

As we entered the Chateau I was astonished at the amount of crystal hanging from the ceilings. Surely that must have been quite expensive. I also did not fail to notice the Christmas bells draped along the marble paneling, as well as the excessive amount of tinsel and mistletoe.

Robin gave out names to the lady in the front and she led us through a labyrinth of tables and unnecessarily expensive décor. She gestured to a mahogany table near the back center of the room. Robin and I took our seats, and I folded my hands expectantly. It took me a moment to realize that Mr. Wilson was sitting across from us already, his figure concealed by the shadows and the dim lighting.

A large fireplace with a slow burning fire stood to my right a few yards away. The combination of my nerves and the intense heat made a light perspiration appear on my forehead.

Robin cleared his throat after a moment, and Mr. Wilson's head snapped up sharply. "Glad you could make it," he drawled in that unpleasantly calm voice. "Are you hungry? I'm sure you are." His eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers once.

The scene changed right before our eyes. One moment it was calm and peaceful, the next, several waiters and waitresses flooded over to the table setting down champagne, and various foods that I had never even seen before. A steaming bowl of some creamy soup with mushrooms appeared before me. I glanced over and noticed that Robin was given the same appetizer. Our servers bustled around our table a bit more before disappearing.

I delicately picked up a spoon and glanced sideways at Robin for clarification. He gave a half nod and I placed a spoonful in my mouth. The flavor was unique and so delicious I used great restraint to not scarf down the rest. I looked up Mr. Wilson, and was a little startled when I noticed that the right side of his face was concealed in darkness. My stomach twisted in a horribly familiar way, but I tried to maintain a light and airy conversation.

"Are you not going to eat as well, Mr. Wilson?" I asked, remembering to drop my voice a few octaves.

A smirk crossed his features. "I usually don't eat on business meetings. However you mustn't feel bad, this fine banquet is for you, to show my _gratitude."_

"Well, we appreciate this," Robin spoke up, "but I really think we better discuss exactly what you expect from Kori."

"Patience, Peterson. I hope I don't have to keep reminding you about that." His eye narrowed. He faced me once more and my hands became shrimp-y…no, clammy. "I am sure you know what you're signing up for, correct Ms. Anders?"

I nodded. "Naturally," I responded smoothly, flashing a smile.

He chuckled. "Well, I think you'd make a most…unusual addition to Splitz. I like that."

I tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. Mr. Wilson snapped his fingers suddenly and my bowl was taken away. I tried not to protest. I had really enjoyed the soup. A thin waitress placed an enormous plate of roast beef and mash potatoes with purple liquid piled on top. I hesitantly tested the strange substance and realized it was a sort of plum gravy. It was better than the soup.

I ate rather fast, but not so fast that it would appear impolite. I reached for a glass of water to my right but Mr. Wilson's voice halted me.

"Surely you would desire champagne rather than water?" he asked innocently.

"She doesn't drink," Robin interjected abruptly.

"Do you always do everything your manager tells you to do?" he asked me.

"Um," I stuttered before regaining my composure, "that depends if it benefits me or not."

My answer seemed to satisfy him, and when he handed me a drink I did not object. Tamaranians are not affected by toxins such as alcohol. I would have to explain this to Robin later.

"Good girl," he responded, taking out a cigar and lighting it. The drink I was given was not as unpleasant as I presumed it would be. I finished off my first glass in less than five minutes. I was aware of Robin's worried gaze on me the whole time, but I ignored him, as I poured myself a second glass.

"So, Ms. Anders," Mr. Wilson began, "Exactly how long have you been in this line of business?" He snapped his fingers a third time and my dinner was carted away, a rich chocolate cake had taken its place. My stomach was full, but I took dainty bites to please him.

"Approximately seven years," I lied.

"Impressive," he continued, dragging on the cigar. "I've never heard of you before. What's your…stage name?"

"It varies," I lied again, glancing at Robin desperately. Stage name? What did he mean?

"Well, we can worry about that later," he continued, cutting off Robin who sat back in his chair seething. "Is there something the matter, Peterson?" he asked, a hint of annoyance dripping into his voice. "Would you care for a smoke?"

"I don't smoke," he answered, drily.

"What a shame," he continued, his eyes narrowing once more. When he noticed I had not touched my plate for several minutes he snapped his fingers once final time, and the cake was removed.

"Ms. Anders, may I talk to you for a moment?" he questioned, standing up. "_Without_ your manager," he added.

I glanced at Robin again. He hesitated but finally gave a curt nod, looking down at his shoes. I stood up and carefully pushed in my chair. Mr. Wilson offered me his arm and I took it. We walked a few feet away, out of earshot. I was suddenly a little frightened but I remained calm, for the Batman.

"Forgive me, I just…wanted to get to know you better without your manager breathing down our necks," he said, releasing my arm and facing me.

I nodded. "I understand, there is no need for an apology." If I peered past Mr. Wilson's shoulder I could see Robin keeping an eye on us carefully. I gave a small smile to show it was okay.

Mr. Wilson folded his hands. "I sense something special in you, that's why I've decided to get this job."

"I am truly honored," I managed to sound as sincere as possible.

He glanced up suddenly and a smile spread slowly across his face. I could not be sure but it almost seemed…sinister. I followed his gaze. A clove of mistletoe hung above our heads. I opened my mouth to say something, but he pulled me in before I got a chance. His lips pressed against mine roughly. I tried my hardest not to pull away. I heard Robin's sharp intake of breath.

I did not kiss him back. I did not shut my eyes, but neither did he. At the last moment I squeezed my eyes shut and moved my lips, making it seem as though I were enjoying the moment. Our lips only engaged in contact for a mere four seconds, although it felt like an eternity. He finally pulled away from me, the smile still in its place.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," he dismissed me.

~0~0~0~

We were silent on the way home. I could feel Robin's jerks of anger from the way he steered the R-Cycle. I wiped the tears angrily from my eyes. I felt violated. He did not hurt me in any way, but his actions were so sudden I did not even have time to react. It was as if my "silent" nightmare had come true to some extent.

The snow had stopped falling. I did not know how late it was, but at that moment all I wanted to do was lie down and forget what had happened.

Robin parked the R-Cycle in the garage, and typed the code in. His fingers stabbed the button with a ferocity that frightened me. I did not speak to him, fearing my voice would catch. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes hoping he would not notice that I had been crying. Apparently my attempts had failed.

"Oh, God," he said, once we were in our room. I looked away from him, but he turned my chin to face him. "Oh, God," he repeated.

My lip quivered, and he wrapped his arms around me. I did not cry anymore but I felt horrible. There was the knot feeling in my stomach that Cyborg said he got when he saw the tofu.

I cannot remember what Robin told me after that. I was only aware that he carried me to bed, dress and all, slid my ring back in its place, and that I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

_Oh snap! Read and Review! ;)_


	10. Winter Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

_I really don't have anything useful to say, I just like talking to you people. Also, I try to update around 2:30 every day but if I can't then I update at five or later. If I can't update by eight o'clock then I'll wait the next day, so if it's eight and I haven't updated, know that I probably won't until the next day._

It was the fifth day in Gotham; two days until Christmas. I had not dreamed of Robin's memories last night. It was almost as if he was too angry to allow me to enter. That was understandable. We had not discussed the lip contact between myself and Mr. Wilson and I was thankful for that. I wished to forget.

Robin had vanished to "do the checking" on something. I normally do not pry, although my curiosity had overruled my logical thoughts and this time, I followed him.

He left quite an easy trail to trace. I meant that literally. His boots made markings in the snow. I flew from tree to tree when I was sure no one was in the park. I began to feel frightened when I noticed his footprints made a path to the graveyard which I remembered was next to the Gotham Park.

I knew that graveyards were where humans buried their dead. This was always strange to me, undoubtedly because when Tamaranians die, they burst into energy, there is no body left behind. I suppose the horror films Beast Boy made us watch did not help my feelings toward the hidden dead corpses also.

I jumped "out of my skin" when Robin nearly passed me. However he was looking down at his feet as he trudged through the snow, so I had the chance to hide behind a large tombstone. I found it strange that he had his mask on again. He had not worn it for quite some time now. Why had he chosen today to place it upon his face once more?

I allowed myself to breath once he was merely but a dot in the distance. It just occurred to me that I should have left a note telling of where I had gone, but I assumed he would understand. I followed his footprints further into the graveyard. It took me a moment to distinguish the ones that had been previously there from other people, but I recognized Robin's boot markings.

I practically stepped on the very place to where the prints directed. I looked up. There were two mounds adjacent to each other. They were similar in size, and the tombstones were of identical shape. They were both coated in snow. I gazed around once more to make sure there were no civilians before melting the white cold substance carefully with my starbolts. The mounds appeared to be frozen, even without the snow on them, but this did not surprise me. What did surprise me were the names engraved in the smooth marble.

_John Grayson _and _Mary Grayson._

Honestly I do not know why this shocked me so much. It was normal for Robin to visit his parents' graves, yes? However I suppose I never really pictured him as that innocent little boy I had cried with before. This sudden realization made tears burn in my eyes, and I had to look away.

I left the graveyard shortly after that. I had a task to fulfill. I walked around Gotham searching for a type of store that would rarely be open during this type of weather. I finally came upon a little boutique that read Clarabelle's Flowers. I entered and a bell jingled as I opened the door. A little old woman sat by a desk reading the newspaper. She did not look up as I entered.

I glanced around the little shop looking for flowers. Most of them were dried out, but I managed to pick out a few that were seemingly healthy. Not that I expected them to last very long. They were called Winter Jasmine, and they were a bright yellow color.

The old woman smiled at me as I purchased them, using some of the money that Robin had given me for emergencies. This, in my opinion, was considered one. I walked fifteen minutes back the way I had come until I approached the graveyard. I began to shiver slightly as the temperature dropped. Using some of my strength I clawed at each mound until a shallow hole appeared in both. I planted some of the flowers in each pit and filled in the ground around it.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I prayed that _X'hal_ would watch over them, and their son. I then kissed both my hands and placed them on the names of the tombstones, before I flew back to our chamber.

~0~0~0~

Robin was slightly irritated with me when I came back. He had good reason to be, it was irresponsible not to leave a note. I told him I had gone for a walk to stretch my legs, He seemed to believe me, and for that I was thankful.

As I showered and prepped for my first official appearance at Splitz, I became excited. I could not wait until Robin visited his parents again, and noticed what I had done. Perhaps he would be a bit cross for following him, but at least he would know that I cared and respected what he had gone through.

I dried myself off, and then dressed in my second Splitz outfit. This one was a deep magenta with white ruffles all over it. I believed this was supposed to represent love but I could not be sure. I braided my hair this time instead of pinning it up. The way the braid fell down my back felt much more natural than having it pinned up. I applied the matching pink make-up to my face and pulled on my jacket. Lastly, I slipped Robin's card into my "garter" and I was good to go.

Robin dressed in his usual attire with the addition of a red tie. He looked very professional, I was most impressed. He was having a rather difficult time styling his hair without his gel, so I offered to help him with it. He sheepishly excepted.

I did not know for sure, but it almost seemed as if Robin _enjoyed _when I massaged his head. I had only done that very action once before in Mad Mod's school, but I did not realize he actually _enjoyed_ it. This very thought made me feel warm inside.

"So does the Batman want me to…um…truly act my part?" I asked cautiously, twirling his ebony hair between my fingers.

"I don't think so Star, and even if he did, I wouldn't let you."

I sighed in relief. "Thank _X'hal,_ I was most worried about that," I admitted. "Do you suppose he will invite me to his house tonight? Then we could finish the mission and return home for Christmas!"

"Um…" his voice trailed off. I had a feeling he was getting tracked to the side.

I stopped styling his hair momentarily. "Robin?"

"What? Oh, um…maybe, it's too soon to tell," he responded quickly. I gave a grunt of agreement and continued parting his hair.

I sighed suddenly. "I do hope our friends are not missing us too terribly."

"They're fine, I'm sure," he replied, adjusting his tie. "With Kole and Gnarrk there it will be like we never left."

"Are you comparing me to a caveman Robin?" I asked, letting a little humor drip into my voice.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, no."

"Oh, so you are comparing yourself to one then?" I pried innocently.

Robin shrugged. "Thanks for pointing it out."

I giggled and finished with his hair. "Perfect!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "You are completely unrecognizable!"

"I hope that's a good thing," he joked, examining his hair in the mirror I handed him. He nodded in satisfaction. "It is."

"Marvelous! Shall we proceed?" I inquired glancing at the clock.

He adjusted his tie once more. "Let's go."

~0~0~0~

Splitz was very crowded when we arrived. Robin had to park the R-Cycle in a different parking lot, which was not necessarily a problem since we needed to conceal it anyway. I strode into the "joint" with much more confidence than last time. I did not even grimace when men called out obscenities when they laid eye on me.

I did not hesitate to walk through the shimmering curtain and into the back of the club. I noticed to my dismay that the stage in the center of the room was preoccupied at the moment. The couch in the back center was strangely empty. I patted Robin on the shoulder and he stood in a corner of the room, out of sight. I itched my leg as his card rubbed against it.

My eyes scanned the room for Mr. Wilson but when I did not locate him, I plopped myself on his couch in a relaxed position. The dancing girls on the stage stopped immediately.

"What are you doing whore?" one asked, while the others gave me obscene gestures. I merely shrugged and gave a smirk, refusing to budge from my current location. I did allow myself to be mildly startled when I heard Mr. Wilson's unpleasant voice.

"Don't worry girls, she's with me."

The girls gave noises of distain, but continued with their vulgar movement. After a moment I had to look away. I would not allow my mind to become soiled. I sat up on the couch and scooted over, allowing him some space. Just enough space to be close but not touching. He must have noticed that I had done this on purpose because when he sat down he placed his hand on my knee. I shivered at his touch. I did not mean to but apparently this was considered a good thing because he smiled at me.

My eyes never left his glass eye.

"You came," he spoke finally.

"Indeed," I nodded. "It would not be very professional of me to not show up for my first day of…this." I gestured to the ladies and he let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see that you've come alone," he continued. I watched his hand trace patterns on my exposed knee, moving up to the garter on my thigh. I looked away from this, focusing on his face.

I nodded once more, now afraid to admit that Robin was not only in Splitz, but hiding in that very room. "Of course, we needed the alone time, yes?"

I cursed myself silently. Why was I talking like such a young girl? If I had truly known this man, my cover would have been blown right then and there. He did not seem to have a flicker of recognition on his face though, so I was most thankful for that.

"Indeed," he answered, copying my own words. I had the strange sense he was trying to mock me, so I snorted as if I were amused.

I flinched as he clapped his hands together suddenly, although I was relieved his hand had left my leg. At once the girls left the stage with angry glares at me. They excited into what I assumed to be a dressing room. One cannot be too sure.

My heart skipped a beat. He surely was not intending I actually _do_ something. Out of habit I glanced at the corner Robin was standing in, hoping he could see my look of desperation. I plastered a calm smile on my face as I glanced back at Mr. Wilson. The left side of his face looked back at me expressionless. The right side of his face was concealed in the shadows once more.

I forced down a gulp as I stood up. Wiping my hands on my outfit I glimpsed over to Robin's corner once more, hoping he would have some brilliant plan in mind. My heart sank when I could not find him amongst the darkness.

Mounting the stage I smiled at Mr. Wilson. I placed one of my hands on the pole hesitantly, as if it were poison. I looked up as a new song played. It hurt my ears. Surely I could not glide so easily around this vertical torture device as the other girls did. I reminded myself that I still had my strength and flight. Ever so gently I raised myself up and hooked my right leg around the pole. Placing my other leg against my foot to hold my weight, I climbed up the pole and released my hands so my top half fell back.

Mr. Wilson looked quite peculiar upside down. It was as if he had turned even more sinister, although I could not possibly be afraid of someone who looked as if his head was touching the floor. I carefully slid down the pole and landed on the stage once more.

The next part was rather easy because I used my strength. I reached up and grasped the top of it with both me hands. I then spun quickly down the pole, closing my eyes so I would not become to dizzy. I barely even stumbled as I landed, giving an additional twirl. I paused then, unsure of what to do next. Was he expecting more? I did not have time to think because I alarmingly loud crash interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me a moment," Mr. Wilson said, standing up. He walked through the shimmery curtain door out into the main section of the building. I warily peeked out and was astonished by what I saw.

The entire place was in a heavy brawl. Fists were being flung everywhere, and I already noticed blood on the floor. Where was Robin? Was he injured?

I jumped two feet in the air as I hand covered my mouth. I relaxed when Robin whispered in my ear.

"Told you I wouldn't let you do that."

I smiled into his hand. I should have known that only Robin would start a tremendous uprising just for me.

"You should hide," I advised him, when he removed his hand.

He gave a half nod. "On it." He retreated back into his corner.

I retreated back to the couch and sat for what felt like several hours until the noises of the fight steadily grew quieter. Mr. Wilson returned then, and I was shocked to see that he did not appear harmed, or even flustered. He nodded to me.

"It seems as though now isn't the best time," he told me, still standing. "Perhaps we could meet in a more private location for Christmas Eve tomorrow?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "Come to this address tomorrow at ten. Don't be late."

"I will not be," I assure him, taking the card from his hand. I watched him disappear into what I thought had been the dressing room. Looking around for Robin, I spotted him slinking out of the corner. I grabbed his hand and we excited the building quickly.

He drove quicker than he usually did, and I could not blame him. He clearly wanted to leave as much as I did. I subconsciously rubbed my garter where Mr. Wilson had touched me, as if trying to rub away the feel of his fingers. Digging my hands underneath the fabric I stiffened suddenly, my heart dropping into my stomachs.

The card Robin had given me was gone.

**Author's Note:**

_HOLY POOP! Cliffhanger! Did Wilson steal the card? Will Robin's identity be revealed? Who know? Oh wait, I do…Please review!_


	11. A Heart Can Only Break Twice

**Author's Note:**

_Ok, I would like to take this time to tell everyone to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Also when this story is over, keep an eye out for the third story in this series: __**More than Heroes**__ which is in Robin's POV this time._

I know I should have told Robin that I lost his card, but I was truly afraid of how he would react. When he asked me questions of what Mr. Wilson said I gave him the one word responses in hope that this would be enough. I should have known that it was not. He pestered and badgered me for quite some time, insisting that he should know the details. The only piece of information I would allow to escape my lips was that I would be joining Mr. Wilson at his house on Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow night. The topic was dropped soon after Robin realized I would not tell him anything else.

As I rinsed the smell of vulgar behavior from my body, I thought about the bouquet of flowers I had left for Robin's parents. Surely once he saw them he would not be as furious with me for losing his card. I then remembered that Robin's identity meant everything to him and that I was corkscrewed…at least I believe that is what it is called.

When I climbed into bed, he tried one more time to retain any information possible from me. He said that it had been difficult trying to inform the Batman of our current situation if he did not really know where we stood. I responded with a careless shrug and he groaned, burying his face in his pillow. I was fairly surprised that he did not ask me if I was troubled, but I figured he had his reasons. I certainly had my own.

I dressed in my last skimpy outfit, one I had been saving for last anyway. It was mostly red, with green spaghetti straps. I mischievously tied a yellow ribbon around my waist to act as a sort of belt. I was dressed in Robin's colors.

His reaction was to my satisfaction. His blue eyes bulged the widest I had ever seen them, giving him reason to slap on his mask once more. I giggled uncontrollably. It was far too easy to fluster him.

We did not do anything out of the ordinary though. I merely took his hand and squeezed it as I drifted off to sleep, and somehow this was everything I had hoped for and more.

~0~0~0~

My head whipped from side to side. Where was I? I did not recognize this place with its ominous dark hallways. I flinched when the sound of guns being fired came into earshot. I armed myself with starbolts and then let them burn out. I had to remember this was Robin's memory, and that I should try to tamper with it as little as possible. I had already inflicted too much damage.

My heart thudded dangerously fast as the sounds of battle came closer. I looked frantically around for a place to take cover, wincing when I discovered the only form of protection was a trashcan. Trying not to think of the substances that lurked within, I dove into the barrel, just as Robin and the Batman rounded a corner of the hallway.

Robin was almost the same age he was now, perhaps only a year younger. He was dressed in his usual superhero attire. It was not hard to figure out that he was the Batman's partner at the time.

They halted their running a few yards from my hiding place, and I held my breath, not that I needed too. Bullets fired through the air and I became anxious for them. They would not be injured, would they? Of course not, they were both still very much healthy and alive.

The gunfire stopped momentarily. I watched anxiously as a man in a purple suit with green hair and white skin stepped forward, a very petrifying smile plastered on his face. He looked like he was from one of the freak shows. He laughed and twirled his gun, as he told them to relent their fighting. They obviously refused. He laughed once more and turned his back momentarily to them. He whipped around almost immediatly as if he did not trust them to not attack. If I peered behind him more I noticed he was not alone. A gang of at least four other men accompanied him, along with a woman in a mask.

The green haired man kept chuckling and I wondered if I had missed a pun. He mentioned something about Batgirl and Robin launched himself at him, tossing what looked like a bird-a-rang except in the shape of a bat.

The scary man deflected the weapon easily and shot the gun. I watched in absolute horror as the bullet penetrated Robin's left shoulder, and he fell to the ground. The battle raged once more and I let out a scream despite my better judgment. I did not care. All I could see was the alarmingly fast growing puddle of blood seeping from under Robin who remained unmoving.

At my scream the Batman looked up frantically. He too yelled something about Batgirl being nearby and he tossed Robin over his shoulder and threw several smoke bombs at the attackers. They were blinded and that is all the time he needed to make his escape. I urged myself to follow them but I too was lost in the smoke. I started to cough violently, and then awoke with a start.

I was alone in bed. I could hear the pattering of the shower and assumed Robin was using it. I sighed in relief. He was undamaged after all. Still, the very thought of the bullet penetrating his skin sent shivers down my spine.

I silently dressed myself, preparing to leave for Robin's parents' graves before my mission to Mr. Wilson's house. I took the liberty of leaving a note this time, to ease Robin's mind in case he noticed my absence.

The amount of snow outside astonished me at first. Had it really snowed so much last night? There was nearly two feet of the icy substance, and I was glad no one was around because I do not believe I would have had the patience to trudge through it.

When I came to John and Mary Graysons' burial place, I carefully melted the snow around. I was feeling rather disappointed. Even if Robin had visited this place in the past few hours, he would not be able to see that I had left flowers for them. My spirits did raise a little when I discovered that the Winter Jasmine remained healthy and unharmed. I was so pleased that I had found flowers that could survive the cold temperatures of winter.

I left soon after melting the snow, wanting to make it back to our chamber before Robin had left the shower. Perhaps we could spend time together before I was to complete the mission tonight. The very thought of it made my stomachs turn uneasily, but I would do anything to help. Robin deserved justice for what those people did to his parents.

~0~0~0~

I suppose I did not realize how exhausted I really was until we started to watch a movie and I dozed off on the couch. I was aware of Robin's arm circling lazily around me as he too nodded off. Also, the fact that we had both indulged some of Alfred's Christmas cookies made staying awake that much more difficult.

I really cannot even remember what we were watching before we dozed. It was something having to do with a jolly snowman that came alive from the magic of a magician's hat. It was really quite amusing.

"Robin," I murmured quietly against his shoulder.

"Mm-hm?" he responded, just as lazily.

"Even if we do not make it back in time for the Christmas with our friends, I am glad I am spending it with you."

I heard him chuckle. "I feel the same way, Star."

"You do?"

"Yup," he responded, leaning his head against mine.

_X'hal _could have taken my soul right then and there and I would not have minded in the least.

~0~0~0~

It was so very dark and cold. This was unusual because I am rarely ever cold, most Tamaranians are. I sat where I was for several minutes, looking around, trying to decide if I should wait for a sign or go explore on my own.

The latter eventually one out, but only because my breath had started to make a white cloud of heat in the dense air. I rubbed my arms vigorously, hoping I would come upon some shelter, or at least a warm fire.

My hands waved in the darkness as I desperately tried to feel my way around. It confused me greatly when they did not bump into anything. It was as though I had been sucked into a black hole, or had journeyed to the never ending darkness of _Drenthax IV._

To make things worse, my starbolts were not properly functioning. Neither was my flight. I began to fear that I would never see the end of this darkness, that it was permanent. I did so hope that I would find Robin soon. Perhaps his presence could shed some light on my current situation, no pun intended.

After several minutes of pointless wandering, I sat down on my knees, becoming as small as possible to conserve heat. Brief visions of being lost in the snowstorm when I met Red Star flashed through my panicked mind. However I knew there was no one here to save me this time.

My head snapped up when I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps that did not belong to me. If I peered far ahead I could see what appeared to be a tiny light. Renewed hope suddenly coursing through my veins, I jumped up and started sprinting towards the it.

I had heard of humans referring to dying as "following the light," but I had such a confident feeling in my _flarnip_ that I knew this was not the case. Indeed the light was getting much, much closer. I laughed in relief as I felt my skin start to glow with the familiar pleasure of warmth. The desire was so great that _nothing_ could possibly stand in my way. I simply would not allow that to happen.

Then why did my feet skid to a stop a few feet away from the light? If I studied it closer I noticed how the light began to spread to all corners of this strange world until it was filled with nothing but brightness. I held my breath for some unknown reason. This seemed like the safest thing to do. The light suddenly became slightly less blinding and I realized a tiny figure stood in the center of this world.

I could not be entirely sure what it was from just a glance. It was really just a little speck in a gargantuan amount of light. I walked closer, my curiosity once again taking over every other logical thought in my mind.

"Hello?" I called softly to the figure.

It did not move. If I walked closer I could tell it was a person. I did not dare walk within a hundred feet of the creature though. Perhaps I did still have some semi-logical thoughts within me. My heart beat faster as the silence spread out longer, and longer still. Why had they not answered me? It abruptly dawned upon me that they must not have heard my voice in this emptiness. I hesitantly tried again.

"Hello?" I repeated, raising my voice a little bit more.

The figure jerked its head up at my voice. They had clearly heard me, but perhaps they refused to acknowledge it. They carefully lowered their head into the same position as before. It was almost as if they were in some sort of spooky trance. Maybe if I-

"Hello?" I called for the third and final time, finally having the courage to step even closer. As soon as I did I regretted it instantly.

The figure jerked around and I could tell that it was Robin. The world began flashing between darkness and obnoxious light, and I was caught seeing his face for only a few moments at a time.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" his voice was strangely calm, and this frightened me. He knew who I was. I had travelled too far forward in his memories, not that I could help it now.

"Yes, Robin, it is I. I believe we share the bond now thanks to Raven's help-"

"Raven?" he interrupted. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking things over. "_You_ asked her for help?"

I nodded sadly. "I did Robin. However I only did this because I feared for you. You have been acting most mysterious with the death of your parents and-" I stopped when his head snapped up.

"You…you know?" he asked softly. "How…how many times have you been in my mind?" he sounded almost frightened, and I began to feel very guilty.

I sighed, looking him directly in his magnificent ocean eyes. "This is the sixth time."

I watched in horror as his eyes turned into icy blue slits. "Get out."

Bringing my hands to my face, I gaped at him. "What?"

"Get _out!"_ his voice rang out loudly, angrily, and the flickers of the light became more frequent and frantic.

"Robin, I cannot help our bond."

"Get out!" he screamed. "You shouldn't be here! _No one _should be here! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He brought his hands to his head trying to force me out. When he failed he stormed up to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Dick, _please-_"

"Don't call me that!" he snarled. "Don't _ever _call me that! How could you violate something so private of mine Starfire? These were my memories. _My memories! _I don't want you here! Get the hell out of my head!" he roared.

I woke with a start, but apparently, so had Robin. He pushed away from me as though I had bit him. The action broke my heart in two. He launched himself off the couch, hissing and snarling. He kicked over his bedside table with such force that I let out a scream. He threw the hair gel I had given him against the wall in anger. I watched in shock as its contents splattered the wall. I did not realize what he was doing until his bags were already halfway packed.

"Robin, _no!" _I screamed desperately, tears streaming down my face. I tried to tug the bag out of his hand but he pushed me aside. How had he moved so fast? "Don't leave me! Please, I will do anything! I am sorry, I am so, so, sorry!"

"I can't stay here, Star," he hissed, a little calmer than before, but not much. "I can't stay with someone I can't trust."

"No!" I exclaimed in horror. "Robin, you must not mean that! I trust _you_ with my life! You can get the even, yes? I shall tell you everything about my-"

"No, Starfire," he said firmly, making his way to the door.

"Robin, please, I cannot do this without your assistance!"

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "You'll be fine. I just can't stay here. I need to think. I need to leave."

He reached for the door.

"No!" I shrieked, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Robin, please stay! _Please!"_

"Give me one reason I should," he spat harshly, his eyes still trained on the door.

I collapsed to my knees, tears continuing to fall down my cheeks. I had to tell him. It was the only thing way. Even if it did end up shattering my heart in the process.

"_I love you."_

He froze for one long moment. Then he turned around to face me. His face was expressionless. We stood staring at each other for the longest time. Nothing moved except for the tears still leaking from my emerald eyes.

"Star…" he said finally, but trailed off.

I looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away my tears. I could not bare to gaze into those bright blue eyes. The white color of the ceiling was much less harsh.

Except… I found something. It was a small and insignificant clove of green, with two red berried attached to it. It hung from a thin thread. I wondered to _X'hal _how I had never noticed it before.

He did not seem to notice anything about my discovery because he said my name once more, than turned to leave.

"Robin," I spoke softly. He turned to face me again, this time he was much more hesitant. "Mistletoe," I whispered, pointing up.

He gazed slowly up at the clove of green and red, dangling above our heads. He bent down slowly, and ever so gently he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for one long moment until his lips left. I gazed up at him, my eyes filling up with tears again.

"Do not go," I whispered. "You promised. You promised you would _always_ be there for me."

He stared at me. His face was completely expressionless. This broke my heart all over again; I was not aware a person's heart was capable of re-breaking.

"I will be."

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm not going to tell you what my reaction would be. Review and tell my EXACTLY how yours was. Will Starfire really be left to complete the mission on her own? What will she tell Batman? Is Robin really cross enough to leave the mission that involved his own parents' murder? Find out!_


	12. Very Much Alone

**Author's Note:**

_I am going to warn you…you will probably kill me at how I ended this chapter. Just a little heads up. :0 Read and Review please!_

I stayed in that same position for only a few minutes. I kept watching the door, hoping and praying that he would return. He did not. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I walked numbly over to the laptop. As much as I did not want to, I had to inform the Batman of Robin's decision. He really must have been upset if he was abandoning me with one of his parents' murderers. I could not think about that anymore or else I was in danger of shedding more tears.

I rubbed the ring he had given me as a Christmas present. It was the only thing of his that I had left. As I thought about what I would say to Batman about this topic I began cleaning up the mess Robin had made in his fury. In my opinion, I finished much too quickly. Now I had to contact his former mentor, and that was a conversation I was very much not looking forward to.

Sniffing, I pulled the laptop onto my legs, and typed in the code I had seen Robin press several times before. I knew I only had a little time before I was to get ready for the final part of my mission.

Batman's image popped up on screen. His mouth opened but he shut it again once he noticed it was me who had summoned him and not Robin. He folded his hands together expectantly as he waited for me to explain to him why I looked the way I did. It had just occurred to me that I had not peered at myself in the mirror for quite some time. I must surely look atrocious with my tear stained face and my unruly hair.

I cleared my throat, making sure it did not break when I spoke. "Robin has…left." My voice broke anyway.

Batman stared at me for a moment before responding. "I know."

He knew? How humiliating! He probably now thought of me as too weak and emotional to even follow through with the mission. However I also had hope. Perhaps Robin was with him, watching from the sidelines? He would not leave me, I was too sure.

This doesn't change anything," he added.

I nodded, a new sense of determination flooding through me. "Of course. I shall proceed to find the code as planned."

"I'll have a ride for you to take to Wilson's house. Stay confident and the rest should be a synch."

I nodded again. "I will not fail you," I told him, my voice steady and strong now.

He paused. "I know."

His words surprised me, but before I could comment, our communication ended. That could not have been clearer. I was on my own now.

I stared at the blank computer screen for only a moment longer before I sprang into the action of preparing myself. I showered, cleansing my hair with multiple fragrances so it would smell very appealing. I scrubbed my body raw with moisturizers before leaping out of the shower to dry and continue with the process of prepping.

Thankfully, Alfred left me a dress for this occasion and I was most grateful on account of I had only brought one with me. For some odd reason I felt compelled to wear my hero's outfit under the dress…just in case. Sliding into the soft material, I made my way over to the mirror hanging on the bathroom door. Alfred certainly had taste. I even allowed myself to chuckle at this.

The dress was a beautiful silky red with a rather….large slit that exposed my thigh. I was suddenly glad for one moment that Robin had not seen this on me. I had the feeling he would not appreciate it. As I placed the small white heels that went with the outfit I began to feel something horrible rising in my stomach. So this is what it is like to be depressed. I bit my lip in worry. What if I would not be able to fly in my time of need? I tried to conjure up a happy picture in my mind. Puppies…Christmas joy…Alfred's cookies…I think it was working! Yes, I slowly began to lift of the ground. I kept thinking happy thoughts. _Zorka _berries….my friends…flowers…graveyards….Robin….falling…bullets…abandonment.

I fell on my rear with a thud.

I grimaced. Of course I could not think of Robin right now. I had to remain focused. I reached far into my mind, trying to think of happy things once more.

Except I did not float that time.

I grunted in frustration. Why was it not working? I would certainly fail if I could not fly when the time came. I glanced at my ring on the counter of the bathroom. What was it doing sitting there? Oh, that is right. I removed it to shower. I bit my lip again, harder this time. That gift had made me so happy. Surely if I put it on…?

I placed it delicately on my finger, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Ever so slowly I lifted off the balls of my feet and I began to float with ease. I sighed in relief. I would wear the ring, but I would place it on my middle finger instead. That would give the impression that it was an accessory instead of a sign of marriage…not that it was anyway.

I took one last look in the mirror. This was it. I would find the code, and bring Mr. Wilson down. Not literally, but perhaps I would if he resisted.

My heart jumped when the door clicked open suddenly. I flew out of the bathroom instantly, hoping that it was Robin. He had come back! He really did care! Oh, I would tell him that I was so sorry and we would ride off into the sunset and-

It was Alfred.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Starfire?" he asked pleasantly.

I nodded, suppressing the sigh that rose in my throat. Alfred led me out the door and into a limousine. I had to admit the leather cushioning and the calming music warmed my heart a little, but I was the wreck of nervous behavior.

"Are you not coming?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Master Batman's orders."

Nodding, I managed a small smile. "I did so appreciate the cookies, Alfred…and this dress."

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed them so. Good Luck Miss Starfire, we are counting on you."

As the door closed I wondered for a moment what he meant by "we." Most likely he was referring to the Batman and himself…_Robin_ was not here.

_Stop thinking of such things!_ I scolded myself. Forcing myself to calm down and take deep breaths, I listened to the lulling music of this expensive automobile.

In my opinion, I arrived entirely too quickly. What made it much worse was my driver did not do the sticking around with me. I was ushered out of the limo and then he was off. I ignored the knots in my stomachs and looked up at the mansion before me.

There was a grand golden gate that opened for me as soon as I came within five feet of it. There was a long cement path leading up to possibly one of the largest places I had ever seen. It was about the same size as Wayne Manor, possibly larger, if that was even possible. It appeared to be constructed entirely out of glistening white marble. The doors were larger than the ones I had grew up with one Tamaran, which was saying something.

I reached up to clutch the solid gold knockers. When I let them drop from my fingers, they echoed against the solid, polished, wood doors loudly. I tried not to flinch at the noise, which was surprisingly hard. The doors opened steadily, my neck craned as if to catch a better glimpse of what was inside.

It sort of "freaked" me out that no one was there when the doors opened. I reminded myself that technology was probably used to maneuver the doors and that it was not haunted by the living dead.

To say the place was glorious was an understatement.

A magnificent crystal chandelier hung above me as I entered, I was so entranced by it that I did not do the "freaking" out when the door magically closed behind me. A red silk carpet led down an impossibly long hallway, one which I would not like to venture in my heels. To the right there was a tremendous staircase which I am sure led all the way to the heavens. Again, that was not somewhere I would wish to go in my current condition. My head turned to the left, surveying the grand table with crystal glasses and pretty china plates set neatly up. My stomachs faintly rumbled at the thought of food. I hushed them glancing around more.

I am sure there was much, much, more to take in, but I simply did not get the chance because Mr. Wilson appeared from the dining room, dressed in a dashing tuxedo with a red rose by his chest. He waltzed up to me, a smile on his features, although his eyes were strangely narrowed again. I tried not to let this unsettle me.

He took my hand and kissed it softly before releasing it. For some stupid reason I blushed. I thought I saw his smile grow, just a little.

"I'm glad you could make it Ms. Anders," he said, his creepy voice never failing to send a shiver down my spine.

"It was my pleasure. Your home is most wonderful, I thank you for inviting me," I told him politely, although my heart began to sink. How in _X'hal's_ name was I supposed to find a miniscule code in this colossal place?

"Anything for my new worker," he replied, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

I took his arm and let him lead me up the stairs, not quite knowing what to expect. My feet began to ache after we climbed approximately a two dozen steps, but thankfully he led me into a room that was grander than what I had seen downstairs.

An enormous mahogany desk lay in the center, cluttered with files that I would have to scope when he was not around. A fire place lay adjacent to the door, its burning flames just ever so slightly licking out of it. A window about the size of our television back at the tower lay behind the desk, the entrance to the mansion visible. The entire room was carpeted a deep purple, giving a shadowy effect. There was also a skylight, reflecting the stars up above, although its size was only a quarter of the front window's size.

"Marvelous," I whispered.

"Isn't it? It's where I keep every scrap of paper in this house." Mr. Wilson let go off my arm and walked over to his desk, leaning on it carefully. This piece of information sparked my interest, but of course I did not display it. "I designed this place myself you know."

"Did you?" I pretended to sound interested. "That is quite impressive."

"I try not to brag," he said evenly, although I am most sure that he was doing just that very thing.

I smiled at him cutely. I hoped he thought this was going well. I cleared my throat, moving my hair over my shoulder. _My hair! _I had forgotten to pin it up! Oh, and my contacts too! Why was I so forgetful? If Robin had reminded me-

No. It was too late to think about him. I took a deep breath. Surely Mr. Wilson would not notice. He had not said anything about my unusual eyes. If he did not know it was me before, than who was to say he would now?

"Um," I spoke up after a moment of silence. "If you would excuse me, I would like to use the facilities."

"Of course," he answered, straightening up. "It's down the hall and to the left."

I nodded my thanks and retreated into the hallway. I needed to get "the grip" on myself. The bathroom was easy to find, and I tried not to marvel too much at how expensive and elegant it looked. I relieved myself and washed my hands, taking off my ring momentarily. I glimpsed at myself in the mirror. I did look rather beautiful, and so utterly like myself. I closed my eyes, willing myself to float…nothing.

Glancing at the ring on the counter, I hastily put it on and I began to lift off the ground. There. I lowered myself down and sauntered back to the den. Mr. Wilson had not moved from his position. The left half of his body was glowing with the light of the fire, the right half was once again concealed in darkness.

I swear he was just doing that on purpose now to be creepy.

"You're back," he spoke calmly, not looking up.

"Indeed," I answered walking until I was but a few feet from him.

He paused then glanced up at me. He reached his hand up and for on dreaded moment I thought he mind strike me. However he merely moved a strand of hair behind my ear. I relaxed.

"How rude of me," he spoke, standing up fully now. "I shall get us some drinks." He left the room; I listened to his footsteps until they had faded down the hallway.

Now was my chance.

I half-ran over to the desk, picking up some files and scanning them quickly. They were mainly pointless documents on building construction and what not. A brief file on Batman caught my interest but it was a newspaper article. Since I had seen many people reading them, it was again, not of any particular interest.

"I take it you're interested in the Dark Knight?"

The newspaper fluttered to the ground. My face turned a bright red, and I turned around, smiling, trying not to look guilty. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…ahem…yes, I find his work most….uh…._intriguing."_

He gave a half nod. "As do I."

I hesitated, and then reached down to pick up the article. I rustled the hem of my dress to distract him from my awkwardness. I placed the paper on his desk, and then took the drink he handed to me.

It was a different from what he had offered me last night. It was something called _Montrachet._ I drank from the glass until it was partially empty. I smiled at Mr. Wilson, licking my lips.

"This is delicious."

Actually, I did not care for it in the least. It made my tongue heavy, even if alcohol did not have an effect on my. Perhaps it was the taste? I could not be sure.

"It's one of the finest brands out there," he explained, taking a small sip of his own drink. "$24,000."

"Oh my, you certainly have such a…refined taste." I hoped that was the right term. $24,000 for a bottle of wine! I had never heard of such a waste of the money.

He raised and eye brow then offered me something from a plate I had failed to notice previously. I placed a finger to my lips briefly as I inspected what was on it. I selected a piece of bread and dipped it in what looked like tiny black marbles. He called it _caviar._

"Mm, it is quite delicious," I said, having another piece.

He chuckled. "It is, isn't it?" He frowned as he noticed my glass was nearly empty. "Would you care for more wine?"

I inspected my glass, hesitating for only a moment before I nodded. He placed the plate of food on his desk and picked up the wine bottle once more, pouring the liquid into my glass. It took me a moment to realize he was surveying me with narrow eyes. I gulped down the food, raising my glass to my lips. "Is something the matter?"

"No…you just look…rather nice tonight," he said with that I thought was sincerity.

My cheeks grew a rosy pink once more. I inwardly cursed myself. "Why thank you, you look dashing yourself," I complemented.

His eyes grew less narrow and I relaxed slightly. I noticed how he had not yet finished his first glass of the wine. We tasted all the same though. After he took a sip he surveyed me, his lips drawing up in a smirk.

"So how have you always been interested in superheroes?" He was just making conversation I was sure, but he seemed suspicious so I became a little wary.

"Not always," I lied, trying to think of an inspiring story. "It is not really an interest as you say. I just like to keep up with Gotham's events, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's always good to do." He turned his back on me, looking into the fire. "Batman certainly does play a major part in this city's events though. But I'm sure you knew that."

I nodded, but it then occurred to me he could not see. "Yes," I answered.

His head turned sideways. "Of course Robin used to be part of this city's event too, although we haven't heard from him in quite some time. It's a shame really."

"Quite," I replied, willing my voice not to shake. I took another sip of my wine. It tasted a tad better. Perhaps it was an acquired taste.

"Yes, the Boy Wonder is certainly full of mysterious…"

"Is he?"

Mr. Wilson nodded, turning toward me. I self-consciously took another sip of wine; it was much larger this time. "More than you can imagine."

I cleared my throat again. "Well, I am sure that wherever he is, he is fighting the crime." Oh, why, _why_ must I sound so much like myself? I dropped my voice an octave. "Or, maybe he is not; it is Christmas Eve, after all."

"Yes, it is. I've almost forgotten. It's a good thing I invited you here tonight then…to remind me."

"Mm-mmm," I murmured, draining the rest of my glass. He stared as I lowered it to the desk.

"My, your manager was wrong. You certainly do drink."

I forced a chuckle, faking a hiccup. "My manager is wrong about many things." Why did my voice sound so bitter when I said that?

"Is he?" Mr. Wilson inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Sometimes," I admitted looking down, subconsciously rubbing the rom of my glass with my fingers.

He chuckled, taking my glass from me. "I think I need to grab the champagne," he spoke, a little quieter than before. I was about to object but he said something that made me change my mind. "Although, it is down in the basement. I would have to get it. But you don't mind waiting do you?"

"Not at all," I replied, perhaps a little too quickly. But if he noticed my abruptness he did not acknowledge it.

"I'll be back then," he continued, walking slowly out the door. Once again I waited until his footsteps had subsided. I then went in a ballistic search.

I opened draws, searching for numbers, or some sort of bank name. I rechecked every single file on his desk, taking the time to read it more thoroughly. I tapped the walls lightly for secret compartments; I peeked under rugs, and behind curtains. I checked his desk drawers, pausing when I came across something…..

It resembled an amulet. One that was round and about the same size as the one I usually wore on my gorget. However it was unlike mine because of the symbol in the center. One that was impossible to miss. It was an S.

Everything suddenly made sense. His disturbingly calm voice, his half concealed face, the way he told Robin to be _patient._ Why had I not seen it before? It was so blatantly clear, so completely obvious! My heart sank as a deep sense of dread and horror set within my stomachs, clawing its way up to my throat.

_"Slade,"_ I whispered.

"My, my…what is this?"

My head snapped up in horror. There he was, in his usual attire, his mask shining menacingly at me. "My dear, has anyone every told you it isn't polite to snoop?" His hands were clasped behind his back, as he drew nearer.

I stepped a few feet away from the desk, my eyes wide in horror. "Slade," I whispered again.

He cocked his head to the side. "Looking for this?" he held up a piece of parchment, similar to a check.

I ripped off my dress, revealing my superhero clothes, despite Batman's orders. It was too late now. He knew _exactly_ who I was. My fists clenched threateningly, but I did not summon starbolts, not yet.

"Yes, and I am not leaving until I have possession of it," I growled.

"That's very loyal of you," he observed. "Are you sure Robin deserves that kind of loyalty?"

I hissed at him, my hands beginning to have a faint glow.

"Now, now," Slade scolded his voice still calm, "No need to get angry. It's a waste really. You can't stop me, you know that."

"The Batman and Robin will be here shortly," I lied, knowing very well that I was on my own, at least until I had the code.

"I don't think they will be," he mused, his eyes narrowing. "It appears as if you'll be alone, _Starfire._"

That was the first time he had every said my name out loud. Although that was not what made me flinch. The thing was, he was telling the truth.

I was _very _much alone.

**Author's Note:**

_That's not good…I'm actually surprised, only one of you mentioned that you thought Wilson was Slade. I tried to make it semi-obvious, but I didn't really know how I did. Anyways REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter shortly. BE AWARE OF TONS OF VIOLENCE AND ACTION!_


	13. The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

_Just so you people know, Slade's last name is actually Wilson if you look it up. Of course I had to make up the Stanley part or else that would be totally obvious. :) BE WARNED: VERY VIOLENT CHAPTER!_

I was ready to unleash whatever was building up inside of me. The only reason I hesitated was to see if Slade would make one of the moves of his own. It then occurred to me that he did not in fact have reason to attack. He had everything he desired and more. _I _should be the one to challenge _him._

That was not a problem, I was ready. However I was not foolish. I ran possible strategies in my head, calculating the best way to take him down, or at least retrieve the code. Robin would have been most proud of me. If only he could fight by my side.

_Enough._

This was _my _chance. I could retrieve the code, and save the stolen money. Best of all I could bring Slade to justice for all of the horrible crimes he has committed. The list was certainly quite long. _Theft, blackmail, resisting the authorities, harming innocent civilians, assisting the apocalypse, murder…_

He seemed to almost enjoy the fact that I was here. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew all along who we were. The thought worked its way into every inch of my mind, making my heart sink. That meant he knew what Robin looked like without his mask. The again, I knew what Slade looked like as well. Was he really so ruthless that he would risk his own identity? Apparently so.

The signs were so obvious. I blamed myself for not seeing them sooner. How, _how _could I have been so dense? The very thought that I could not figure this man out was sickening, then again, most thoughts about Slade were.

With a raging battle shriek I launched myself at him, my starbolts bursting from my fingertips. He dodged my oncoming attack, grabbing onto my hair and yanking as I flew by him. I screamed in pain, clawing with burning hot fingers at his hands. I smirked in satisfaction as he howled in pain, dropping me from his iron grasp.

I flew away from him, shaking my head angrily, my scalp still tingling in pain. I charged him once more, being careful of his dodging abilities. Flying closer I shot my eyebeams the same time he ran up to me, landing a punch to my stomachs.

The wind was knocked out of me for only a moment, but that was all the time he needed. He punched me again in my abdomen causing me to sail across his desk, scattering the papers all over the floor. Grunting in pain, I forced myself up, aware that he was charging at me again. I swiped my legs around in a fan like motion, the thought of snow angels coming faintly to mind. Taking his legs out from under him in one move, I smashed my fist into his mask. I was caught off the guard when my hand throbbed in pain. I cried out while cradling it, scrambling away to safety.

When I heard him grunt I spun around, flying to my feet, and unleashed a shower of starbolts. I watched in satisfaction as the green energy leapt from my fingers. I felt so in control. This battle was mine for the taking!

I tried not to become worried as Slade took out his staff of bo and twirled it expertly between his fingers, knocking my starbolts away from him. I froze for a fraction of a second. He did the upgrading of his weapons. I felt the staff sail by the left side of my head. Distracted I watched where it landed, shrieking in shock when I felt Slade's boot collide with my chest. I crashed into the left wall, my head smacking against a portrait.

As I watched him run towards me I kicked my feet out, pushing him backwards. On my way up from the ground I pulled out his staff although I had no idea what to do with it. Snapping in two seemed like a safe option, so I did just that. I jerked to the right, and then ducked as his fists swiped around me. From my crouching position, I hurled myself forward, encircling my arms around his legs to tackle him. He fell to the ground with a thud, his strong hands tearing at my attacking appendages. I lost my armband in the process.

He flipped me over so he was on top and slapped me hard across the face, my head snapping back. Now infuriated I shot my eyebeams at him a second time, targeting him in the chest. Letting a squeal of pure, hard earned satisfaction escape my lips, I flew up over his head, tossing dangerously powered starbolts at him.

Once again he dodged them all but only barely. He lost his balance at one point and I took that opportunity to land a heart stopping punch in his own stomach.

"Now you will see how it feels!" I spat, smirking.

He backed away from me, his eye narrowing. "I'm rather impressed. You're proving to be much more of a challenge than I anticipated. Perhaps it will throw you off a little if I tell you that I have Robin."

I paused mid-flight for only a moment. "You are lying! I will not fall for your tricks Slade!"

I dive bombed him, flying past him and preforming a roundhouse kick on my way. He stumbled forward a few feet than turned to face me. I charged him again, but he threw me away. I was sure he could have had a chance to throw another punch at me but he did not. Every time I tried to attack him directly, he blocked it, but did not fight back. I became tremendously frustrated.

"Are you the chicken?" I demanded, harshly. "Fight me!"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "What does it matter? Your attacks can't help Robin now."

"I would advise you to do the shutting up now!" I scowled, my voice rising. I fired my eyebeams at him a third time, but he leaped out of the way.

"He thought he could stop me on his own. He came by earlier and well…" he held out Robin's business card.

"You took that from _me!_" I snarled, refusing to believe him.

His eye widened slightly, and he moved his fingers to reveal a second card, exactly like the first. My own eyes went wide with horror and I flung myself out him, screeching in fury. My hand came in contact with his neck, my fingers tightening around it. He let out a strangled cry and shoved me off him with great force. I flipped over in the air until I caught myself. I flew a little above his head, preparing to dive again when his hand closed around my ankle.

My eyes widened as he swung me around, releasing me when I did not expect it. I hurtled onto the desk, landing with a sickening thud. While I was on the ground I searched frantically for the passcode. There were too many pieces though. Even if Slade had dropped the code I would not be able to locate it easily. I gasped in alarm as I saw his hand reach from under the desk, curling around my leg once more. In one rapid motion I was dragged from under the desk-my head whacking against the wood most painfully-and back into his range. He swung me around hitting me against walls, and floors.

As I fell to the floor for the second time he gripped me by the throat and thrust me against the glass of the window. He pulled me away and continued to smash me repeatedly against the glass. My head ached horribly as I felt pieces of the broken shards begin to carve its way into my soft scalp. He must have knocked me several times because my vision became clouded. He hurled me across the room once more and I when I landed this time, I felt a crack and my breathing became shallow.

Every bone in my body ached. I groaned in pain, my head turning to the side. My vision blurred in and out. I blinked, trying to get the bearings in my mind. My hand traveled to my side, where I felt a sharp pinch of pain. Without fully knowing what I was doing I reached out and yanked an alarmingly large shard of glass from my skin. I watched helplessly as a dark puddle of red drenched my skin, my clothes. I truly was a sight. So was this room, with its broken windows, torn wallpaper, scattered papers, crumpled cards on the ground, blood staining the carpet…wait, crumpled cards on the ground!

My heart gave a leap of joy as I recognized the familiar check with the code printed on it. It was lying so close…only a few feet away…

I stretched my arm out, my fingers clawing at the bloody carpet, inching towards the card…until…until I had my index and middle fingers around it! My eyes shone in triumph as I pulled it closer…

A gigantic black boot crushed my wrist, shattering my bone. I screamed in agony, releasing the card. I had been so, so close.

The boot lifted, and I lay there motionless as Slade bent down, his mask stopping inches from my face. I breathed heavily as he extended his hands toward me. He was clutching what appeared to be a metal fold of blindness.

"Nothing personal, I just don't want you spoiling the surprise I have for you," he said, lifting my head.

Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I jerked my right leg up, kneeing him in the groin. I watched him cringe as I rolled on my side, despite the pain, reaching for the card again. I felt the horrible familiar feeling of my hair being tugged again, as I was lifted off the ground. I watched Slade with dull eyes as he winded up and punched me square in the face. He did not let me go as I expected. He dragged me over to the fire place, letting the top half of my body lean down into the flames. I recoiled as I felt my hair burn. I screamed outrageously, bringing up my "good" hand which was mildly bruised to smack his chest. He swore, dropping me into the flames.

The pain was absolutely the most excruciating experience I have ever faced.

Flames licked my skin hungrily, encircling my soft skin and drinking me up. The smell of my burning hair mingled with the smell of scorching flesh and boiling blood in my nostrils. I coughed violently, smoke billowing around me. Somehow I managed to roll out of the fire place. I patted myself down weakly, my screams filling the air as I writhed on the ground in a tormented dance.

"Shut up!" I heard Slade snarl, but I kept shouting. I vaguely remembered watching on the television how humans survived when they were on fire. I kept rolling to the side, my hand skimming the bloody glass I had pulled out earlier. As Slade approached me again, I flicked my uninjured wrist and the shard shot into his leg, digging into the skin. He howled in fury, tearing it out.

As the flames faded around my bloody and raw body I felt my boots-or what remained of them-being removed. I cringed at the glass cut deep into the skin. I tried firing a week starbolt at him, but I could not even summon the righteous fury anymore. My head fell to the side as I stared at the untouched card on the ground beside me. As I reached out yet again for it, my ring caught my eye. I was happy to see that it still shined brightly, new as good, cleverly placed on my right hand instead of my left, not that it mattered anymore. I then discovered the hand it was placed on was an ugly black and red. This could not be my hand. Why was someone else wearing _my_ ring?

I reached for the card but it was too far away. Then, something remarkable happened. I certainly did not even try to use my powers, but I floated. Not a lot, just ever so slightly until my fingers brushed the wrinkled parchment of the card. Why could I not bend my fingers to grab it?

I was shoved down by my attacker. My hand was still placed lightly on the card, but he did not seem to notice. My body smacked against the floor. My flying was done.

I believe that was when I started to convulse. It was a horrible feeling, my chest being forced up out of my own accord.

For some odd reason, I felt relieved when I did not feel the sharpness of the glass penetrating my legs any longer. Perhaps I had hope that the pain would stop, that Slade was finished. That maybe, he would apologize, and mend my wounds, and give me a Christmas gift. That he would entertain me by dancing the song of the fairy of the sugar plum while I got better. That he would wish me a "Merry Christmas," and a "Happy New Year." I suppose that it how I knew that I had gone insane.

My voice still felt raw, but I had stopped screaming. That is probably because I could not even find the strength to do that anymore. However I used whatever energy I had left to continue. Maybe someone would find me and I could rescued. I was the pathetic. A shame for a Tamaranian warrior who has trained on Okaara. How could I have been reduced to such a mess?

What surprised me was that Slade did not stop. He beat me with his hands. Could he not see that I was not able to fight back? He had won, why did he persist his attacking? My eyes did not close. I watched him. I did not have a choice. For some foolish, foolish reason I still believed Robin would come. I was certain Slade had copied the card in an attempt to fool me, which he had. Again, I had suffered from my own stupidity. Nevertheless he would come, he would come…

Perhaps this was not such a horrible place to die. It was certainly warm here, the carpet was comfortable. Two-thirds of my life have been exceptional, even if it was such a short time to live. I was most thankful that I had come to Earth. I had learned many things on my stay here: "Being nice," is…nice. Mustard is most delicious. Food tastes better without its crinkly packaging. Friends are wonderful to have around. Of course, those were simple things to learn.

I have also learned the hard way.

I have learned the hard way that being in love is an extraordinary feeling, even if it does end painfully. I have learned the hard way that a heart can break more than once…

I have learned the hard way that darkness is the worst form of torture.

A dark room, I waited for him. Why had he not come? Everything hurt, there was blood everywhere and it was still flowing from my damaged body. Hungry hands beat against me, formed bruises along my skin.

I screamed, a horrible shrieking sound, but no one heard me but my attacker, who swore angrily and hit me harder. I just had to scream a little longer and he would come. Robin would help me.

Then why was he not here? He promised…he promised…

It got so much harder to breathe, to thrash and to defend myself. The hands choked me and scraped against me, covered my mouth to smother me.

_"Please."_

Somehow I hoped this was enough to stop the hurting. I knew it was not. The hand pressed against my throat and I heard an animal crying. Who was that animal? Beast Boy was not here.

I then realized it was me. Choking, struggling, fighting, losing, _dying…_

Tears flowed down my face, made clear streaks through the blood. My shaking hands rose up to push back my attacker, but they were so weak. The ends of my fingers curled up, red liquid rolled down.

_"Help!" _I found the will to scream while I could. "Robin," I cried.

My attacker laughed at me. It was so dark. I could not see. Everything was dark, and red, and warm. The gargling sound returned to my throat. My nine stomachs flopped. I started to heave, as blood slid down my throat.

_Why did the end not come? _

"I love you," I breathed, my eyes began to roll to the back of my head. These words were not for my attacker, but for the one who did not attack. The one who failed to come.

It is a shame I have never heard them from his lips.

But I did here something. The shattering of more glass. My head was turned toward the sound, my eyes opened slowly but my vision was clouded in a never ending haze. My hearing was damaged too. It was as if I had gone partially deaf. I could hear muffled shouting. Is that even possible? I could not stay focused long enough to form the sounds in my mind into actual words.

My fingers twitched on the parchment. Was the card still even there? Everything felt numb, my body going into shock. I was aware of a tremendous weight being lifted off my chest. However as this occurred my other injuries flared up in a brand new excruciating pain. My left eye was beginning to swell shut, I could feel it. The left side of my body was too hot. The right side was too cold. No…it was warm too. I had my blood to thank for that, even if it was quite sticky….like Plasmus…or Red X's goo.

Voices filled the air and I wished they would go away. Could they not see I was in the middle of something here? Whatever they were doing I am sure they could continue it in another room without problem. An earsplitting sound made me flinch slightly. It was similar to thunder but it did not rumble and it was much quicker, like someone doing the clapping. It also made my stomachs feel sick, but then again, everything did then.

Little figures danced across my line of vision. This frustrated me that I could not see them. It did not help the fact that they were both clad in black leather. As Beast Boy sometimes says, I just could not "win" today.

Luckily there was another figure that was more easily spotted. It reminded me of Christmas in a way, and something else too. Oh, what were the names of those things that blinked and made Cyborg's T-Car stop and go? Lights of the traffic? Yes, that is what it was.

My throat kept making the noises that I could not control. My fingers kept twitching on the card and I became nervous. Was I seeing things? Perhaps I was magic, like Raven. That could be most enjoyable. I missed her. We should go to the "mall of shopping," after I was finished watching the light show.

I was finally getting use to the figures when one of the black ones vanished from my sight. That was a shame. Lights of the traffic was running toward me now. Was this a good thing? I was frightened. My vision was so cloudy I could only see colors now, not the figures.

Lights of the traffic yelled something, and then I felt my hand being moved. I did not even wince although it hurt considerably. Hey! They were taking _my_ card away! They did not even ask to borrow it! How rude.

My head was lifted from the ground, soft hands gingerly touched my skin, warm, wet lips showered my face, I saw a beautiful, ocean, blue.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

_I hope that wasn't too, too horrible. I don't mean violence wise, I mean action wise. I have been told that my action scenes need a little work which is understandable. I'm much better at writing emotional stuff. If you didn't understand everything, it will be explained…later….or not….or will it? God, I'm even confusing myself, just remember to review!_


	14. Mending But Still Broken

**Author's Note:**

_Before I type More Than Heroes I should probably write a series of drabbles for all my one-shot requests I've been getting. It will be called: Young Love. I've got several requests for RobxStar, BBxRae and Kid FlashxJinx….so we'll see. :) I'll have it up quick though so I can continue with the trilogy. _

My eyes fluttered open. Then they shut. I repeated this action about four times because my eyelids were just so heavy. I could not just simply fall asleep though, the light filtering in through the window was much too bright.

Where was I anyway? Surely not back at the tower, I would have recognized the room I was in. I know it sounded weak but I was extremely lonely. I felt as though I have been by myself for ages.

The sound of tapping filled my ears. No, not tapping…beeping. Stop the beeping now please! It was slow, steady. Glancing to the left, I noticed a monitor beside me that caught my attention immediately. It took me a moment to realize that it was tracking my heart rate. I had seen these types of machines back at the tower's infirmary. Without thinking I tore the connecting wires from my chest, the monitors annoying beepings morphing into a much longer continuous one.

Alfred dashed into the room suddenly, his appearance causing me to jump. Once he discovered that I was very much alive his frantic demeanor softened. I waved meekly at him in a sign of sheepish apology.

"Ah, Miss Starfire, I see you have awakened," he observed.

I nodded a smile appearing on my face. "Yes, I am feeling my better. Regretfully, I am indeed quite the sore in some placed." I patted my side and winced to prove my point.

Alfred nodded. "Quite expected. Although from what I hear, your kind does recover quickly?"

"Yes, Tamaranians are able to heal at great speeds, particularly after a long period of rest."

He smiled. "Well now, that makes sense with how long you've been out, Miss."

I paused, placing a finger to my lips in thought. "Um, exactly how long have I been 'the out?'"

Alfred's smile turned softer, as if he was about to deliver the news of badness. "Approximately thirty six hours, Miss."

I gasped, my worst fear clawing its way into my heart. "Then…then…I have missed Christmas?" Tears filled my eyes at the thought. My first Christmas, and I had not even been conscious to witness it.

Alfred came to my side, patting me lightly on the shoulder. "Now then, it's alright. There will be plenty of other Christmas's to celebrate."

I wiped away my tears. He was right. This would not be my last. I had Batman and Robin to thank for that. _Robin!_

"Please, Alfred, where is Robin? Is he injured? Have we been successful in obtaining the code of the bank?" I inquired, questions flowing out of my mouth.

"I can assure you Master Dick is of perfect quality as is Master Bruce. The code, has been submitted to the bank, and the Grayson profits are where they should be, thanks to you," he told me.

I sighed in relief, then frowned. Master Bruce did he say? Oh, of course he was Batman, another obvious fact I had overlooked. But another question still sat upon my tongue.

"Where is Slade?" I demanded, my tone becoming harsher, although I did not intend it to.

Alfred looked away as I said this. He shrugged after a while returning my gaze. "I have been givin specific orders from Master Bruce that I must not say anything involving the whereabouts of Mr. Wilson."

"Please," I insisted, my voice trickling with desperation. "You _must_ tell me. Look at what he has done!" I pulled away the medical robe I was wearing. It was a bit of a shock when I discovered I was not clothed under it, but Alfred had seemed to know because his back was already facing me.

The sight I saw was most confusing. Where were the deep cuts in my legs and side? The blood and the bruises? Well, the bruises were quite visible, they took over my skin so I looked unrecognizable. I quickly redressed myself in the robe.

"Are you decent?" Alfred asked me.

"Yes," I replied, rather sheepish. Alfred turned to me, unfazed, and gestured to the door. I followed his hands to a body length mirror hanging beside the doorway. I flew in front of it, looking at the damaged girl that was supposed to be me.

I am sure I must have looked considerably better from how I did almost two days ago, still I was surprised by my appearance. My left eye was painted with a light and fading purple bruise from where Slade had punched me. My skin was still glowing red in placed from the burns I had suffered, although they felt numb now. My wrist seemed perfectly healed, much to my satisfaction, although a nasty looking bruise formed around the side. My hair had grown back to its normal length although it was hopelessly tangled. I was still in the process of healing, but I was still broken as far as I was concerned.

"Please," I said again, turning to Alfred. "You must tell me what has happened."

He paused, considering what he should tell me, then shook his head. "I sincerely apologize Miss Starfire, but I cannot tell you a thing. Perhaps you would care to shower and redress yourself? The facilities are just down the hallway there."

I nodded sadly, looking down. It was not Alfred's fault that he could not tell me. He had to do what the Batman had instructed. However my heart ached at the thought of why he had wanted to keep this piece of information from me in the first place. How much harm could it have caused me, really? Had I not been through the worst of it?

I took a long shower, letting the warm waters hit my damaged skin. Halfway through my bathing time, my burns began to sting again so I changed to colder waters. I dried myself off and dressed in my usual superhero attire that had been laid out for me, combing out my tangled mess of hair until it flowed smoothly again. I knew that I was in Wayne Manor, but it still felt unfamiliar to me, even if Dick had shown me where to go in his memories.

The infirmary seemed to be the easiest place to go, and I was mildly surprised to see that Alfred had stayed in the same place he was, except he held out a tray in his hand. My stomach growled immediately at the smell of food, and I scarfed down everything on the plate. I noticed that Alfred did his best to hide his appalled expression, and I was grateful for that.

When every morsel had been licked off the tray, I retreated to my bed in a heap of sadness. I sat on the covers, my head in my hands, sighing. Alfred let out a sigh of his own before standing beside me and patting my shoulder.

After a moment he whispered. "I am sorry, Miss Starfire."

I looked, up smiling bittersweetly. "It is the o and the k, Alfred. I know there is nothing you can do."

He looked sideways, a look of unease crossing his features. "Uh…yes, there isn't I'm afraid. That is why I am not informing you of the evidence room, two floors above us."

I cocked my head to the side. "Alfred?" I asked, puzzled.

He sighed once more, still not looking at me directly. "I would most certainly not advise you visit the evidence room where there is footage of certain events. I would also not want to tell you that the code to such evidence is 808212, I do not repeat, 808212."

I paused for just a moment before a huge smile took over my features. "Oh, thank you, Alfred! I will assure you, you will not be regretting your actions!" I gave him a squeeze.

"I believe I already am, Miss," he said, pulling back with a smile, however I knew he was only partially serious.

Thanking him once more, I floated down the hallway and up two flights of stairs, keeping an eye out for anybody following me. Luckily, the section of the house I was in seemed to be vacant.

After much searching, I came upon what must have been the evidence room Alfred had informed me about. Several monitors lined the walls, showing various places in what I assumed were the streets of Gotham. I sat down in a chair and typed in the code, opening a selection of files I had never seen before.

Most of them seemed to be details about criminals I had never heard of before. The names that stuck with me the most were The Scarecrow, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and The Joker. They had strange villains in this city.

I paid no attention to those files, they were none of my concern anyway. A few times I accidently clicked on video footage of a battle being displayed. I could tell it was from a long time ago so again I paid it no attention.

I found myself wishing that Cyborg was here. He could certainly locate what I was looking for.

After several minutes of "the digging" I was about to give up hope when I discovered the date December 24, poking out of one of the video filed. I clicked on it hesitantly, wondering if this was it. A few seconds later my suspicions were confirmed.

The video was of surprisingly good quality although it was in the black and white colors. I saw myself, battling Slade, and I was winning for a while. When things become more violent I pressed the forwarding-fast button so I would not have to endure the pain all over again. I skipped to the part where the giant window broke, and Batman and Robin entered. When they did enter, I noticed how part of the camera's vision was shattered, probably from my doings. I could not currently see myself or Slade because of the shattered vision.

Suddenly Slade came into view, as he was pulled to the side by Batman. He swung at the Knight of Darkness, harshly although he dodged his blows with ease. He was about to land an attack of his own when Robin intercepted him, knocking Slade into a column by the broken window. He beat him mercilessly, and although there was no volume on the footage, I could tell by the way his jaw was moving that he was yelling something.

Slade pushed Robin off at one point, but he came back again, his kicks and punches harsher than before. He wrapped his gloved hands around Slade's throat and repeatedly banged him against the column. I briefly wondered if it would collapse. It certainly seemed to be shaking violently. His hand snapped back in forth as Robin relentlessly punched him, while his other hand kept a choking hold on his throat.

Batman came to Slade's side, facing Robin. His eyes were narrowed and it looked like he was scolding the Boy of Wonders. Robin did not appear to listen because his attacks did not halt. Batman continued to say something to him, and I wish I could have heard. Finally, after what seemed like several moments, Robin released Slade and stepped back, his mentor at his side once more.

Slade laid on his knees, his forehead resting on the floor. Batman said something else, then gave Robin a pat on the back. Robin turned to acknowledge his mentor when suddenly smoke filled the air. When it cleared, Slade was standing by the windows edge. He had the amulet with his emblem on it, in his hand. He waved it tauntingly, nodding his head as he spoke. Robin and Batman looked as if they would pursue him, but he vanished out of thin air. I assumed he had access to a teleporter.

Robin was furious.

He turned on Batman, his jaw moving up and down at shocking speeds. He kicked a piece of broken column angrily and it shattered against a wall. Batman shouted something back and Robin's head whipped into my direction. He disappeared from the camera's view, as Batman watched him. After a brief hesitation, he followed him, and then the camera was empty for several minutes.

I pressed the button again, watching for only a few seconds until Batman came into view once more. He had the card in his hand, and he moved toward the camera. He fumbled with it for only a moment, and then the screen switched to black.

I was not aware that my breathing had become shallow. Closing my eyes, I willed the images of my beating to go away. It reminded me so much of my stay in slavery, and when I had been experimented on with the Psions. Maybe it was even worse than that, I could not be sure.

Sighing, I placed my head in my hands, gingerly rubbing my fingers over the bruise under my eye. "Oh, Robin," I whispered.

"You called?"

A startled squeal escaped my lips. The chair slid out from under me in my haste to get up, causing me to fall to the ground with a thud. "Ow!"

I sprang up before he could offer assistance, trying not to wince as a guilty smile crossed my face. "Um, please tell me what this room is, I have never been here before so-" I stopped when I looked at his impassive face. His mask was on again. I do not know why this disappointed me so. A thin red cut peeked out the corner of his right eye and I ripped his mask off in horror.

He sprang back in alarm but I grabbed him roughly, forcing him to stay where he was. "You are hurt," I said seriously, running my fingers over the right side of his face.

He tried not to snort. He shook his head, flicking my hand away. "I'm hurt? _I'm _hurt?! Do you even know what you've been through?" he snapped, although I knew his anger was not directed towards me.

"Yes, _Robin_ I think I know exactly what I have been through," I spat, folding my arms. My tone made him visibly wince, and I took satisfaction in that.

He scratched his head, his blue eyes not looking at me. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I do not think I do, please explain."

He glared at me stubbornly. His eyes were curved into slits. His blue eyes portrayed annoyance, anger, like I had disobeyed him, that I had betrayed him all over again.

I think that is when I started to cry.

I did not cry often, but these days it seemed to happen more and more. It was not fair. Why did this have to happen to me? I did not pity myself, I merely wished to understand. And now, even after all that I have been through, I still cannot mend my friendship with the boy I nearly gave my life for.

Much like when I was bludgeoned, my vision clouded with my tears. I flinched away when his arms wrapped around me, because for a moment, I believed he was Slade. That it was all happening again. When I let his arms encircle me, I sobbed into his shoulder, just waiting for the fear and depression to leave me. I do not suppose that Alfred knows how to concoct the pudding of sadness.

Robin's breathing ticked my neck as he leaned his chin on my shoulder and waited for my sobs to die down. They eventually did, but my tears still fell in streams. I felt bad that I was staining his shirt so I pulled away to look at him.

His eyes searched mine for a moment, and then he started wiping away the tears. It was rather pointless. Whenever he removed some, new ones would take their place. I sighed after a moment of this.

"It is fine, Robin," I told him softly, looking down for a moment.

"No," he said, "It's not. Just thought I would return the favor. You did it for me once, remember?"

I let a small smile appear on my lips.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, "I made you smile."

My smile vanished.

So did his.

He swore, then took my hand in his. The smile returned, although it was sad. "I'm sorry Star," he whispered, running his finger along the engravings on the ring.

I sniffed. "Do not be sorry," I answered stiffly. "I am merely glad that I have assisted in the finding of the code. The money has been returned, yes?"

"I don't care about the money," he said fiercely, lifting his hand to cradle my face. I did not respond. He traced my bruise with his thumb carefully.

We stayed there for a moment, in peace and tranquility. I glanced at his lips.

"I remember what you did heal my bruises before," he said randomly, mischievousness creeping into his voice. Before I could react he kissed my cheek. I giggled. However I became confused when he did not smile back.

"Robin?" I asked, worried.

He gave me that lop-sided grin that I adored so much. "Call me Dick."

I did not have the time to giggle at this because he pressed his lips to mine. I stiffened in surprised and then relaxed immediately. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, in turn his own arms snaked around my hips. I sighed against him, moving my lips with his own.

It was an innocent kiss, one that lasted only for a few moments. He pulled away eventually, still grinning. I returned the gesture with a genuine smile. He chuckled at my expression.

"That was for the mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

_K, I've got one more chapter to go, maybe two. I don't know, we'll see. So they're together right? Right? Wrong? Maybe? What? What it this? What's going on? Are they together or aren't they? Why am I asking myself questions? I already know the answer! Please review!_


	15. Memorial

**Author's Note:**

_YAAAYYYY! Final chapter! Yah! I'm really excited to start writing More Than Heroes which I've actually already started typing. The drabbles I promised will have to wait! Please review and such! :) _

_ALSO __** .Waffles**__has given me a wonderful idea for a one-shot which I will add to my __**Popular**__ series. It will take place before the Teen Titans actually formed, starting after the episode Go! I will probably add that story in after More Than Heroes. However it obviously will take place before the story Popular so I'll place it before that story add on my profile soon! I'll mention it more at the end of this chapter!_

I am not entirely sure what that kiss meant. I am also not sure if Robin and I are "the couple." He has not mentioned it again, and this worries me deeply. He _did _tell me specifically why he kissed me after all. Perhaps it was just another Christmas tradition? He also promised that when we returned to the tower we would celebrate a real Christmas with our friends. This made my worries fly away for the time being.

Batman thanked me for my service in person. He introduced me to Batgirl who was known to me as "the Babs." She seemed much kinder in person than in Robin's memories, although she still did the messing with him. She told me that she must have seen me somewhere before because I seemed awfully familiar. I gave a sheepish smile in response and told her that perhaps we did, one could not be entirely sure.

However, out of all the people I would miss I believe the person I would miss most of all would be Alfred. He had been most kind during my entire stay, and I wish I could have returned the favor. He bid me farewell with that same kind smile he had upon his face the first day we met. He squeezed my hand in good-bye and returned the wave I gave him as we drove off.

On our ride home Robin explained to me that I should not call him by his real name, or mention that I had had the pleasure of seeing his eyes once we had returned to the tower. Of course I expected this, and I gave him my word.

We contacted the others on Robin's R-Cycle's monitor. They informed us that Kole and Gnarrk had returned to the north, but they had wished us the happy holidays. Robin told them nothing of our mission, except that Slade had returned. They knew not to question him further. We all knew how Robin got when it came to Slade.

The ride home was silent, as I had expected it to be. It seemed as if I had gotten better with expecting things. It was almost as if this experience was worth it….I am kidding. Perhaps I have turned like Batman in a way. Sarcastic, distant, mysterious….

But in the end, it really was worth it. Even if Slade had escaped the money he had stolen was returned safely. I seemed more joyous about it then Robin did. He was just happy that I unharmed. I guess in a way I could not blame him. If it had been me, I would prefer him safe than for all the Earth money in the world.

For some reason, I felt melancholy. And I believe it is for another reason other than being attacked. I felt as if this journey to Gotham had changed me, and I am not entirely sure if it is for the better or not.

I do not wish to change, not one bit. But perhaps everyone changes, people grow, they develop new feelings, they think differently than they once did. My fingers kneaded into Robin's back softly. I was truly frightened to what it would be like, returning to normal. It had only been a week ago since I had had my first "silence" nightmare, which had in fact, come true. Maybe I did have the ability to see such things. I had Raven to thank for that.

"Are you okay, Star?" Robin asked after several hours of silence.

"Mm-hmm," I answered, my fingers tracing circles on his back. I suppressed a smirk as he visibly shuddered.

"Okay…" he said sounding quite distracted. "You just…seemed quiet is all."

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose…I just do not like change."

"You can say that again."

I opened my mouth to repeat what I had said when I realized what he meant. He chuckled, noticing my pause, and I slapped his back lightly. See, we could still be normal. Everything did not have to change…not yet.

Then why did everything feel so different?

Robin cleared his throat. "Um…Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"I…uh…just wanted to say…thanks…for the flowers."

I beamed. "Oh, I hoped you had seen them. They are called Winter Jasmine, and they bloom in the winter. That is why they had survived." I paused, suppressing a sigh. "I am truly sorry…for…well,"

"I know," he sighed. "It's not your fault. I just need my space sometimes, but…in a way, I'm glad you did what you did. It's good to be close to someone…to have someone understand what you've been through…so you know you're not alone. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does," I responded, leaning my head against him. "Someday, when we have the time, I shall tell you about my past."

"That would be..._nice._"

I did not answer, but in a way I did, by smiling into his back. Our dream bond was broken. I was sure of it. Do not ask me how. I am sure I will never understand. But then again, there are things in this world that will never be understood. That is the beauty of Earth.

~0~0~0~

"What's wrong?"

I paused at the door to the tower. We were in the garage. Our friends did not know we had arrived. I had the squiggles and the squirms in my stomachs. I was completely, and utterly nervous.

"I am scared," I admitted.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. It did somehow, to some extent. "Me too."

I smiled, just a little. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. We walked to the ops room in silence, staring at the ground. Robin pressed the button to the sliding doors and we entered.

Everything appeared…unchanged.

Raven was pouring herself a mug of her favorite herbal tea when she saw us enter. A small smile crossed her face, and then faded when she saw the bruise under my eye. Beast Boy and Cyborg were preforming the arts of gaming when Raven used her powers to snap their controllers.

"Hey, Raven, whatcha do that fo-" Beast Boy started and then gaped at us. "You guys are back!" he shouted, sprinting over and giving us a group hug. I winced, but I giggled, patting him on the head.

"It is good to see you friend," I said, smiling down at him.

"Wow, Star," Cyborg spoke, coming over to greet us. "Looks like you did some heavy duty fighting!"

I felt Robin stiffen beside me, but I replied easily, a grin plastered on my face. "Indeed, there were times where I wished for your assistance. The computers and technology I faced were most confusing!"

"Oh, _oh,_ can you tell us where you went _now_? PLEASE? Okay…maybe I was wrong about the honeymoon, cuz how'd you get those bruises then?!" Beast Boy reasoned, still thinking about us eloping.

"Well, I can think of a few ways," Cyborg snickered, waggling his eyebrow. Robin turned a bright red, and I almost felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Ewww!" Beast Boy complained. Raven walked over and smacked him, looking at me sympathetically.

"So…is everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

I nodded, although I am sure she was not entirely convinced. "Yes, everything is wonderful. I am just feeling the down since we have missed the celebration of Christmas."

"We should probably start celebrating then," Robin interjected. I glanced at him smiling, and he returned the gesture. His tone was not false, but I could tell he was desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"WELL _ALL RIGHT!"_ Cyborg cheered, bringing out already made mugs of the hot cocoa. He handed them around and the celebration commenced.

It was extremely joyful. Even Raven and Robin seemed to enjoy themselves. We rehung the ornaments upon the Christmas tree, laughing when Beast Boy almost knocked the whole thing over. We watched Christmas films involving the strange puppets, and I clapped my hands as the magical snowman came on screen once more. We talked about the snow we had seen in our "secret place" and how it had felt on our skin. It was a shame there was no snow to frolic in here, but that did not seem to put a damper on our festivities.

I found it extremely amusing when Cyborg dressed up as the old Saint Nick and delivered presents to us all. I happily gave the presents I had bought in Gotham to my friends, which they enjoyed immensely.

Of course, Beast Boy had to comment on the ring Robin had given me. That did not help the whole eloping idea. Robin lamely protested that it was a ring of friendship, but I was beginning to wonder how serious he was about the whole topic. He did not seem to be bothered by the teasing as much as he usually did because he did not protest as much. This pleased me greatly in a way that I could not describe.

Personally, my favorite part of the day was when Beast Boy dragged Raven under the mistletoe and kissed her on the cheek. She slapped him, of course, but she could not hide her blush.

When the festivities died down, I made a point to yawn frequently, explaining I had had a tiring couple of days. Not that that was not true, it is just I needed the alone time. Cyborg and Beast Boy "bought" it immediately, too caught up in the Christmas spirit to notice my quiet demeanor. Raven gave me a strange look, but she did not question my attitude. I was sure she knew what I had been feeling. After all, she out of anyone appreciates the time alone. Robin stared at me, even as I exited the room. For a brief moment I was afraid that he would follow me, but he did not.

I flew away from Titans' Tower, towards the stretch of pine trees, away from the city. When I needed to be alone, I had a special place to visit, a place the rest of my friends knew nothing about. I had not been to this place, or even thought of it for quite some time. I did not have a name for it, but it continues to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

I dove into the familiar spot where the trees cleared slightly, and a river flowed. A rather large waterfall poured from a cluster of rocks above, casting beautiful colors, especially in the rays of the sunset. A magnificent cliff of rock lay behind the topplings waters, forming an overhang.

I had found this place because of my allergy to metallic chromium which had been a key component in a mineral below the ground. It had taken form in a rare earth mineral known as Fluorite, which was an extravagant pink-red color. Truth be told it was not that rare, except it normally does not contain metallic chromium. I believed the sample I had found had been tampered with a long time ago, perhaps by the Psions who loved to experiment, or even Tamaranians themselves. Whatever the cause, these gems contained the same components as the one Blackfire had used as the Jewel of Charta. Very powerful, that is why I had not told anyone.

However there was an error in my thinking. Why had I not been allergic to the Jewel of Charta if it had truly been tampered with? There must have been another component I was missing. Had I conquered my allergy from when I had undergone Transformation? Then why had I been able to locate _this_ fluorite in the first place? I will admit that this form of metallic chromium did not cause me to sneeze as frequently. Mostly it just made my nose tingle, which was still irritating enough to seize my attention.

When I had first come upon this magnificent cluster of gems I was merely swimming in the rivers' warm waters. That was another thing that was odd about this place. It had something to do with the Fluorite most likely, but for some reason, the water here was always warm. I suppose this made sense. Jewels of Charta had many different uses.

What had been a surprise was Slade's amulet when I came upon it. I could not be sure, but I was fairly certain it had been made of Fluorite. It certainly would have given him the power to escape from Robin and the Batman. But how could he possibly obtain such a mineral? He would have needed assistance, but Blackfire was still in prison, and I would have known if another Tamaranian had come to Earth. The only other species that could have aided Slade in locating these gems are the Psions, or perhaps the Gordanians. I dismissed these thoughts. He surely did not have any, it was impossible.

I contemplated going for a quick dip, just to see the magnificent shades of the precious gem I had grown accustomed to over these past few weeks, but I decided against it. It was far below the surface of the water, and I did not believe I had the energy for such actions at the moment.

So instead of swimming I sat by the water's edge, a calming smile etched on my face, when a sudden thought came to mind. I flew to the waterfall, right next to the place where rock could visibly be seen. With my starbolts, I burned in the names _John and Mary Grayson._

Oh, what did people refer to this as? A memorial, that is right. I had made a memorial to remember Robin's parents. Friends did that for one another right? I am not really sure what Robin and I are anymore, but I suppose at the moment it did not matter.

I had never considered bringing anyone to this place before. It was my special sanctuary, a place that I only knew about, that truly belonged to me. After all, who else on Earth could locate it by a mere itching of the nose?

Yes, I suppose I would have to show this place to Robin. Maybe that is when I could tell him of my past. Truthfully, I am dreading that day because I do not wish to remember such tragic memories. However what has happened _has_ happened, and there is nothing I can do to change that. Yes, I would have to remember, and I would have to share, but that is the next step if I truly am to heal. I had to let him into my mind, because he failed to let me into his willingly. In a way I could make up for that.

Someday.

**End of Part II**

**Author's Note:**

_Keep an eye out for __**More Than Heroes,**__ my drabbles, and my one-shot inspired by .Waffles which is called: To Kill a Robin. Please Review!_


End file.
